Runaway Otaku
by Sqweebs
Summary: After a major fight with her father, Konata runs away from home, but it leaves her friends saddened, and it inspires them to search for her. Read as Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki search for their lost friend, and soon learn the reason for the fight, and Konata's Deepest Secret. My first story, and my most popular story yet.
1. The fight

**Hey Guys, thanks for checking out my story! This is my first one so try not to give me too much crap about it ok. I do like Reviews that have an explanation of what I did wrong though! I find it as a tip to help improve my Stories and I would be glad to take any and all review that can help me! No more holding you up! Here's my first ever story Runaway Otaku! Disclaimer: I do not own the show Lucky Star or any Lucky Star Merchandise, I do own this story though! **

"What do you mean no?" Said the now in tears Konata

"When I say no I mean no!" Yelled the obviously drunk Sojiro at his daughter

"But why can't you accept me for who I am?" Konata yelled back at her father

"Do you think your mother would accept this?" Sojiro yelled and nearly fell over.

"My mom would accept me for who I was!" Konata yelled but was interrupted by a sudden slap from her father.

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Sojiro yelled at his daughter.

"That's it!" Screamed Konata as she ran out her front door with nothing but her cell phone and her clothes with her.

"Fine leave, but don't expect to be allowed to come back!" Sojiro yelled at his daughter before slamming the door, leaving Konata out in the cold brisk winter air.

Konata took a walk to calm down, she was crying in puddles and she had no idea what to do. She knew that her father could go over the edge when drunk but she never expected what had happened.

After sitting down on a nearby bench Konata decided it was best that she asked Kagami if she could stay with her for the time being.

Konata pulled out her phone and tried Kagami's cell phone twice and she hoped that she could get her attention.

Finally Kagami answered with an angry "Hello" as she was just woken up from an amazing dream, and wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment.

"Hey, umm, can I come over and stay at your house, I need a little help and…" she started to say before Kagami interrupted her.

"NO!" Shouted the now angry Kagami "You wake me up in the middle of the night asking if you can stay over at my house for probably some stupid reason again!"

"But, Kagami…" Konata tried to explain but she couldn't get very far before being interrupted again

"No buts, I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to copy all the homework that we were assigned tonight, well I've put up with it for too long! Don't call me back!" Yelled Kagami before she slammed the phone down.

Now Konata was in tears again, but this wasn't like when her father had kicked her out. These were tears of complete anger and regret. She didn't expect her best friend to snap at her like that.

"What's the point, nobody loves me!" Konata yelled before throwing her phone. Unfortunately unlike what she expected the phone traveled into the nearby pond and after a few Crackles and sizzles, the phone died and was completely useless.

When Konata heard the noise she had a feeling like someone just punched her straight in the gut. Now she was without a home and a cell phone. As the Small Otaku dawned on what had happened she only sat there quietly thinking about how much has gone wrong in the past hour.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no!" She yelled inside her head "My cell phone is gone now too! I can't believe it! First I get kicked out then Kagami rejects me and now I ruined my cellphone!"

She had lost all hope by now and she couldn't help from crying. It started to soak the clothing she was wearing and made her colder than ever but she continued to cry, thinking the same thing over and over.

"All those people that would make fun of me were right I am just a useless Otaku."

Finally after a half an hour she finally cried herself to sleep on the park bench.

** Thanks for reading guys! I only just started so not that much grief, ok? I hope you guys liked it, because it sure was fun writing it! It may seem a little stale for now but I promise after a while and I get more used to writing these things it'll be MUCH better. Stay tuned for the next part. Might be a little because of a quick vacation and then school but I'll try to get as much done as I can!**


	2. Nightmares

**Hey Guys how you doing? I just got back from vacation in Delaware so I took a notepad and wrote almost this entire story there. As I promised (at least I think I did) I made this one longer than the first one. I didn't even plan to have the whole dream scene in the first place, but I thought it would be a nice touch. I was debating on keeping this story back a bit and putting it out on my Birthday or getting the third one written quickly and having THAT uploaded on my Birthday. I decided on uploading this now. Also some of you may notice some references that I used. The one was actually a necessity because I didn't know any of the student's last name's in Konata's class. Well not gonna keep you guys from reading. Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" asked the confused Kagami as she looked around the place she was in. The room was dark and had shelves full of things she couldn't make out. As she walked towards the front of the room she noticed that there seemed to be faint whispers coming from nowhere.<p>

When she reached the front door she pushed on it, only to find that it was locked. Suddenly a voice screamed in her head "Why!" making her jump back and knock something off a nearby shelf.

After taking out her cell phone and using it as a light she realized that it was a Manga and that she was in an Anime Store.

The Tsundere put the book back, confused, as she realized that a figure was walking towards her. As they got closer the whispers started getting louder.

When the figure was not 10 feet away she noticed the figure had long blue hair and she realized it was Konata.

"Konata? Where are we?" Kagami asked a little glad not to be alone.

"Why, Kagami?" The small girl cried as she continued walking towards her.

"Konata what's wrong?" The Tsundere asked a little scared now.

Then Konata stepped into the moonlight showing her face, pale and cut. Her hair a tattered mess and her clothes messy and covered in blood.

Kagami screamed as she tried to run away but her legs wouldn't cooperate, as if she was glued to the floor. When the small Otaku reached Kagami she grabbed the Tsundere's head and pulled her ear close to her mouth.

"It hurts Kagami, don't leave me." Konata whispered as she reached her hand down the Tsundere's skirt

* * *

><p>"NOOO!" Kagami screamed as she awoke. It was bright out and her clock read 6:30. Her bed and pillow covered in sweat from their owner's restless night. When Kagami walked downstairs she was surprised to see her sister already awake and cooking a breakfast of eggs and ham.<p>

After a filling breakfast the twins made their way for school. It was a cloudless day and everyone seemed to be in a good mood, even the usually grumpy Matsuri from being woken up seemed happy today.

On the way to the train-station Tsukasa asked "Onee-Chan, I heard you yelling last night, was everything alright?"

"Hmm, oh nothing Tsukasa. I just… lost something." Kagami said hoping her sister wouldn't continue the conversation any further.

"Kagami." Tsukasa said quietly "Do you… like anyone?" Trying not to upset her sister.

"Wha-wha-wha-what makes you think that?" Kagami yelled stuttering obviously not expecting her sister to ask such a serious question.

"Well, for starters, you've been spacing out lately and you keep staring at someone in the halls." Tsukasa said surprising her sister at her observation of the subject.

'Hell no, hell no!' Kagami thought to herself 'She HAS noticed! I thought she might have but I didn't know for a fact! Maybe I can lie about it, say it's that one kid that moved from America, Tony, or whatever his name was. Yeah she'll believe that' Unknown to Kagami, who was still deep in thought, Tsukasa was trying to snap her sister out of it with no luck.

"Kagami? Earth to Onee-Chan! You there Onee-Chan?" yelled the airhead with no luck. "What should I do? If she doesn't snap out of it soon we'll both be late for school. What does Kona-chan do when Kagami goes into a trance like this?"

Tsukasa thought for a moment before turning a bright red. "Well, when Onee-chan goes into a trance like this Kona chan does it and it usually works. Well I guess I have no choice or we'll be here all day. Here goes nothing." Tsukasa said as she stepped closer to her sister.

'Ok, I guess I can tell her that but what if she doesn't believe me?' thought Kagami before something touched the middle of her left breast.

"KYAAAAA!" Yelled Kagami as red as a beet "Tsukasa! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Well, Kona-chan usually does that when you space out for long periods of time like that…" began Tsukasa before being interrupted.

"Wait how long was I like that?" asked the now calmer Tsundere.

"Umm, maybe 5 minutes." Tsukasa said glad her sister was back to normal

"FIVE MINUTES! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" the Tsundere yelled before grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her onto a train not even stopping to wait for Konata.

* * *

><p>"But, Onee-chan!" yelled the air head trying to stop her sister from pulling her now hurting hand. "What about Kona-chan?"<p>

"She can get to school on her own, she isn't a little kid." The Tsundere said running to school

As the pair reached their classrooms they split up and reached their desks just as the late bell rang. Tsukasa was glad to be able to let her hand rest a little as she looked around the classroom. Much to her surprise though, in the space in front of the American Transfer student, Tony, sat an empty desk where Konata should have been.

"Ok, everyone shut up and sit down." Yelled the tired Ms. Kuroi "Now then I hope you all did that homework I assigned you because I know there was a lot." All she got as a response from her classroom were groans and complaints.

"Ok roll-call time, Hiiragi?" yelled Ms. Kuroi

"Here."

"Otokonoko"

"Here"

"Izumi?" No response came to her as she looked to the desk of the small Otaku that was empty.

'Huh' thought the worried teacher 'Even if she slept in she would probably be here by now. Come to think of it she got off early last night too. Said she had to do something important. I hope she's alright.'

"Ok, now on with the homework!" yelled a back to her senses Ms. Kuroi as she heard more moans from her class.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

As Tsukasa and Kagami entered the train-station they both thought the same thing. 'She isn't here again.'

"Kona-chan hasn't been to school in four days! I hope she's alright." Said the upset airhead

"Yeah, I don't remember her saying she was feeling sick." Kagami said.

"I wonder if we should check on her." Tsukasa said hoping her sister would agree.

"Yeah we can get together with Miyuki and go to her house after school." The Tsundere said much to her sister's relief.

As they boarded the train Tsukasa noticed her sister seemed to be spacing out again. Wondering if her sister was thinking about Konata, Tsukasa said "Sis, are you thinking about Konata?"

Not surprising her sister, Kagami was in another trance. Her sister figured it was pointless to try to snap her out of it.

'I wonder what happened to Konata.' Thought the Tsundere 'She hasn't been at school and she hasn't been on World of W*rcraft for a while. Wait have I really been playing the game enough to notice she hasn't been online? Ughhh I'm getting way too addicted to that game. Maybe I should delete my account, but then what could I do when I'm bored?'

"KYAAAA" yelled the Tsundere when Tsukasa poked her breast. "Tsukasa, I thought I told you to stop doing that! "

"Well you spaced out again and I tried everything else but only that seems to work" Tsukasa said as red as her sister.

"Well just try pinching me or something, it's embarrassing when you do that in public." Kagami yelled.

As their train finally stopped and they got to school, Tsukasa remembered to ask her sister Onee-chan, do you think we should ask Yutaka if she knows anything about Kona-chan?"

"Tsukasa, you know she's with her sister at some resort." Kagami said wishing her sister would pay attention more. "I doubt she would know anything even if you got ahold of her."

"Your right, maybe it's best if we just go over to her house and see what's wrong." Tsukasa said as they neared her classroom. "Ok Onee-chan, see you at lunch."

"Bye Tsukasa!" the Tsundere said "I wish she wasn't such an airhead sometimes"

* * *

><p>"Then after I added the filling it was really stinky!" said Miyuki as Kagami walked in for lunch.<p>

"Hey you guys, I'm here for lunch." Kagami said as she's grown to saying it even though it's stating the obvious. "So Miyuki have you heard anything from Konata lately? I can't get ahold of her.

"No I've been busy because of our latest Student council meeting and I just haven't gotten around to checking on her." Miyuki said a little embarrassed at her fault to check on her friend.

"Well me and Tsukasa were planning on going over to her house today to check on her, you want to come?" the Tsundere said hoping not to be left alone with only her sister at Konata's house.

"Sure, I'd love to go. I'm free today so I'll meet you two at Kona-Chan's house" Miyuki said glad her friends were letting her do something. Lately her house has been pretty boring considering her mother grounded her for forgetting a homework assignment for the first time this year.

"Well I guess I'll see you then." Kagami said as the bell went off as soon as she said that. "See ya guys"

"Bye, Kagami-san"

"Bye, Onee-Chan!"

**Well I hoped you guys liked it!** **This one was twice the size of the old one and I'm pretty proud of myself for it. I didn't even plan to have the dream at the beginning. Next Chapter will be them going to Konata's house and encountering the aftermath of the fight. Also a little extra scene might be added of Konata remembering something important. *Hint hint* :3 well only FlygonMaster knows what that is and I doubt it's of much importance that he would tell anyone like it's a secret or something. See ya next time Bye-niiii!**


	3. Depressing Visits and Birthdays

**Hey guys I decided to Put this out today for one reason and one reason only! It's… Wait what did you say? It's in the story? Whose dumb idea was that? Wait huh? I came up with the idea? When did I say I wanted that? I did? Oh frick, well here's the story! I started writing this about a half hour after finishing the second one so I could put it up today and because I started school on Wednesday. Unfortunately I lost it and had to start over, also on Saturday I tried out for a play. Anyways here's the story . Hope you Like it! Now what did you say about I'm gonna have less time to speak at the end! What, you mean THEY are gonna speak? Why the fu…**

* * *

><p>As the girls were walking to Konata's house they were in complete silence. Tsukasa with a worried face on but embarrassed of what happened earlier today. Kagami was in another one of her trances, and Miyuki was just walking along wishing her friends would talk.<p>

It was a nice day, the last of the week of buitiful weather before five days of rain from a nearby tropical storm that they were getting the tail end of. As they continued walking Kagami bumped into a couple walking hand in hand and didn't even flinch. Miyuki found this as a good time to speak up so she did.

"So then what are you guys thinking about" Miyuki said hoping to get a conversation going.

"Oh nothing I just hope Kona-chan is ok" Tsukasa said still a little flustered

"What about you Kagami?" Miyuki asked wondering why Kagami was being so quiet.

"Oh just a second Miyuki!" Tsukasa said sounding a little annoyed as she poked Kagami's breast

"KYAAAA" screamed Kagami "I SAID STOP DOING THAT!"

"Well I tried everything else nothing else works." The air head said a little tired of her sister's constant Trances

"I said try pinching me!" the Tsundere said not realizing Tsukasa has tried that and more.

"Can we just talk without having an argument, please?" Miyuki said hoping her friends would stop fighting.

"Fine, so what do you want to talk about?" Kagami said

All she got in response was silence as blue lines formed on the girls' faces.

"Ok well then I guess we'll walk in silence." Kagami said feeling successful

* * *

><p>Inside the Izumi household Sojiro was sitting on his couch quietly talking to himself when he heard voices outside his door.<p>

"KYAAAAA" yelled someone outside his doorway getting his attention.

"Konata?" he said quietly after noticing it was a girl's voice.

"Mr. Izumi? Are you home?" Kagami yelled knocking on the door.

"KONATA?" She heard yelled from inside as Sojiro opened the door in a mad fury

"Konata! I'm so glad your ho… you're not Konata. Wait aren't you Konata's friends? Uhh Kagami Tsukasa and Miyuki, right?" said Sojiro confused

"Yes, sir we've come to check on Kona-chan" Tsukasa said extremely worried by Sojiro's reaction.

Sojiro looked like it had been days since he last showered, his hair a tattered mess, and his clothes no different. He had the smell of alcohol on his breath along with what smelled like Curry and Ramen. His vision a complete blur as he looked at each of them. The girls in front of him a reminder to him of what happened 4 days ago when he practically ruined his life in 5 minutes.

"Impossible" he said quickly as he started to close the door.

"Wait!" yelled Kagami as she stopped the door with her hand. "What do you mean, Impossible?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Sojiro said hoping the girls would leave him be

"But sir we really want to know what happened!" Miyuki said trying to reason with the man.

"Look little lady this is none of your business so butt out!" Yelled Sojiro fighting to close the door against Kagami.

"Konata is our friend we should be able to know what happened to her!" Yelled Kagami who seemed to be winning the battle for the door.

"Please sir! We only want to know what happened. Then we'll leave you alone." Tsukasa finally said surprising her sister and her friend with her sudden outburst.

"… Fine, I'll tell you" Sojiro said finally letting them in.

As the girls walked in their worries grew when they noticed the state of the house. Cans of beer were littering the floor as if it could rain cans. In the kitchen the whole place looked like the refrigerator regurgitated canned peas and flung it across the room. In the living room multiple chairs were overturned and the TV was on turned to Cable Porn as if Sojiro didn't care if he had guests.

"Ok, you really want to know?" Asked Sojiro hoping the girls would back out.

"Of course we do! Why do you think we walked all the way here!" Yelled the angry Tsundere knowing he was just stalling.

"Fine, it was 4 days ago right around 10:00" Sojiro started "Konata came downstairs saying she needed to tell me something. I figured it was just something about the RPG game or one of the Dating Sims we play. What she said though was much worse than I expected. I became angry, I brought up her mother then slapped her saying she brought her up. I was drunk because I needed something to help me calm down after losing what could have been my best chance yet in my career. After about 5 minutes of fighting she ran out of the house and never came back."

After Sojiro finished his story it all made sense to Kagami. Why she called her, why she hasn't been online, why she hasn't returned any of her Text messages and why she hasn't been at school. She hasn't been sick, she ran away.

"With this bad rain coming up I am worried about what she's gonna do. What she is eating, where she is sleeping. Oh listen to me I'm going on like an old man." Sojiro said

"Sir may we go up to Kona-Chan's room?" asked Tsukasa thinking something might be important up there.

"Uhh sure. I don't know why you want to go up there but its fine with me." Said the man a little confused.

* * *

><p>In the room they found Konata's endless stacks of Manga and Doujin, her computer Still on and extremely hot, and Her multiple layers of clothing strewn all over the floor.<p>

"Wow how does she manage to even MOVE in this place?" asked the Tsundere trying to figure out what her sister might be looking for.

"Well, she must get around somehow." Tsukasa said

"Tsukasa why are we even up here? Theres no purpose of us being here anymore." Asked Kagami

"Well, Onee-chan, I wan't to know what exactly happend and why it happend." Said Tsukasa "Mr. Isumi never told us about why she and him had a fight."

Just after she said that she found something odd. It was a bag sealed tight with a tag that said "To Kyon".

"That's odd" Tsukasa said "I don't remember anyone with the name of Kyon in our class and I'm sure Konata would have told us about him if they were friends."

"Maybe a relative or an old friend from back in Middle School" Said the Tsundere just as curious as her sister.

"Well that's all I guess" Miyuki said as the trio started to leave the room.

"Oh I forgot, I... uhhh.. put my cellphone down and forgot to pick it back up you two go on without me, ok?" Tsukasa said thinking on the spot of an excuse to go back in the room

"Uhhhh, Ok Tsukasa Well just go on." Said Kagami wondering what her sister was doing. As she started down the stairs.

Inside Konata's room Tsukasa walked over to the bag and picked it up thinking it would be good to give to Konata if they ever found her.

"Thank you for letting us come over Mr. Izumi!" Tsukasa yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"You're welcome, also if you see Konata; please tell her I'm sorry." Sojiro said Hoping they could help find her.

"We will Mr. Izumi, good luck" Yelled Tsukasa before closing the door.

* * *

><p>In a park about 3 miles away, the starving Konata Izumi sat on a bench hoping to get a meal sometime soon. The clouds signaling a bad rain appearing over her head threatening to pour down at any moment. Soon after her thought of what her next meal might be to her friends and family. then to her gaming buddies and the newest MMORPG she was playing. After five minutes of remembering how much time had gone by she instantly shot up and remembered something.<p>

"Oh shit! I forgot its Kyon's Birthday!" She yelled at her forgetfulness as she remembered the amazing gift her father had helped her pay for.

"What am I gonna do? I got him that because he wanted it so badly!" Yelled Konata after she remembered the embarrassment she had to deal with to get the present. "And then the clerk wrote that TOTALLY EMBARRASSING note on the Recipt. I can't belive anyone would tell a girl about a jo..."

When Konata paused she realized something that could help her out. She knew that no matter what this guy could help her out big time. As she got up and walked out of the park knowing how close she was to the shop, she smiled a bit thanking god for helping her remember something that could help her out.

* * *

><p>"LUCKYYYY CHANNELLL!" Yelled the excited Akira Kogami "Hiya Luckies! I'm Akira Kogami and I'll be your navigator today"<p>

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi, her assistant on the show, Now today was a special enough day that we got put in the episode" Said Minoru cringing at the hell he knew he just started

"About freaking time, I mean it has been three episodes." Said Akira losing her cute voice "I can't believe that ass of a writer just NOW puts us in and what the hell is with the name, Kyon? He has a real name he can deal with it can't he?"

"Well, I think he just wanted to show his birthday as a part of the story." Said Shirahisi not surprised at her voice change.

"We'll it was completely dumb and he didn't even need those last two scenes in! All they did was search around a room and find a birthday present for crying out loud! Then he RE-stated the obvious by showing that Konata remembered his birthday. See complete Bull sh..." Akira yelled before being interrupted by the ending music.

"Aww no more time that makes me super doper sawd now Bye-niiii! yelled Akira for one last line

"So I heared the writer is thinking of adding you in the next chapter! Is that correct?" said akira after the curtain closed.

"Huh oh yeah he was thinking of adding me, but its only one line."

"WHAT DID WE GO OVER IN EPISODE TWO OF THE SHOW ABOUT GETTING EVEN ONE LINE?" yelled the PO'ed Akira before the camera cut.

**If you haven't figured it out yet today is my Birthday! I have had MULTIPLE awsome thing happen for my birthday. I 1 got an Iphone 4, 2 flipped off a total ass-hole thats treated me like shit for the past four years (hes making fun of me and he's gay, no offence to the gay community, always for it!) and lastly on the way home from school I got to watch two girls fight over me! :3 lol Anyways hope ya liked this chapter. Also, what Akira said about the last two scenes are my view on them. I find them dull and uneccesary but I wanted to add them so I did. Make sure to Review, cuz I've gotten 22 reviews and so far FlygonMaster is the only person to give a semi negitive review and that was only to help me become a better writer. Also I added a bit into the last two chapters making it seem a little less useless for me and it'll help Aid the story in a way I didn't think possible. Hope ya liked it! Next Chapter is gonna be coming soon. Bye-niii! **


	4. The Cosplay Café

**Hiya guys! I'm BACK! I have been BUSY these past few days! I got the part I was trying out for so I'm gonna be on stage. Also for you big Queen Fans It is Freddie Mercury's Birthday so I wanted to put this one out in honor of Queen, one of my FAVORITE bands from the 70's and 80's. Anyways I'll continue this after the story cuz I've noticed most of my Author Notes take up a BIG chunk of the story. Hope ya enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>Miyuki was just as curious as her friends. All of them, knowing that Konata ran away, felt terrible and wished they could see her again, especially Kagami. What was going through the Moe Queen's mind was nothing more of pure sorrow.<p>

'Kona-chan running away? I couldn't see her leaving her games and anime. I wonder what she and her father were fighting about. Could it have been about a game or an anime? No, not that. I know that they've had fights like that but it wouldn't be enough to cause Kona-chan to run away.' Thought Miyuki as Tsukasa noticed Miyuki and Kagami had the same blank look on their faces.

"Great I lost them both, and I am NOT gonna poke Miyuki like I have to Kagami." Said Tsukasa out loud knowing her friends couldn't hear her anyways.

As the three were walking it started to rain as was expected to happen for the next 5 days. Unexpectedly though it snapped bout of the girls out of their trances and started a conversation. The first one all day pretty much between the three.

"Oh look at that." Said Kagami as a few drops hit her head "It's raining, perfect timing too, we didn't even bring out jackets."

The Tsundere almost expected Konata to start talking about something that would embarrass her greatly but it never came. Giving a feel of sorrow to Kagami.

"Yes, it's supposed to go on for a couple of days now. I hope we find Kona-chan soon or she'll catch a major cold." Miyuki said worried about her friend.

"Don't worry Miyuki we'll find her." Kagami said as they continued walking towards their first Destination, the Cosplay Café.

* * *

><p>As the girls got to the door of the all too familiar place, they knocked hoping that Konata would answer the door in her usual preppy way acting like her character for the week. Unfortunately they were greeted by a girl with purple hair, wearing an odd looking school uniform, and holding a bat with multiple spikes on it. Kagami instantly recognized the character from the anime Konata recently told her about, and was not eccentric about the chances of Konata being here. For Kagami knew the Weeks theme to be Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro Chan, and if Konata wasn't playing Dokuro Chan, then she isn't here.<p>

**(Quick A/N: Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro Chan is another anime I used to watch. It involved Angels from the future, Murder, Resurrection, and a LOT of blood. Ok you may continue)**

After the waitress showed them to their table they skimmed over the menu briefly hoping to find something decent to eat.

"Uhh, Onee-Chan" the Air head said quietly "What is the Bin-Kan Salary man Sausage?"

"Oh nothing Tsukasa, why don't you get the Ramen Noodles instead I think their better for you!" Kagami said quickly hoping the sausage wasn't like it was in the show.

"Oh, ok Onee-chan" Tsukasa said without thinking of her sisters odd reaction.

* * *

><p>After a while of the three of them talking and eating the lights started to dim and music started to play. Their waitress was on stage flying and the bat she was holding earlier was floating with her. Kagami could easily tell it was false, and even saw the stage wire, but her airheaded sister didn't think closely about it. After a while they noticed their first year friend Patty come on stage playing her character. Even though neither Tsukasa nor Miyuki even knew what the anime was they seemed to enjoy the performance.<p>

After the performance Patty noticed the three girls and walked over to them in her usual cheery mood.

"Heya, guys!" The American Otaku practically screamed "I didn't know you guys liked anime that much! Konata Sempai isn't even here today!"

"Actually, Patty, we're here because of Konata." The Tsundere said without even giving Tsukasa or Miyuki a chance to speak "Her father told us that she ran away from home a couple days ago. We were hoping she would be here but I guess she isn't, is she?"

"No, I've been worried sick about her. We had to get a replacement for her at the last minute and she hasn't even shown up to watch us perform once." Patty said now slightly crying.

"Oh, Patricia has she come to work lately?" Tsukasa asked hoping there could be a connection

"Tsukasa, I doubt…" Kagami started to say before Patty interrupted her

"Yes, about 2 days ago she came in hoping to come in for work, but the boss and her had a quick talk and she ran out quickly before not coming back." Patty said

"Patty-chan is there any way we can maybe talk to the boss?" Miyuki asked

"I don't know about that Miyuki-sempai he is fairly strict and he doesn't like very many people inter…" Patty started before being startled by a voice behind her.

"I was forced to fire Kona-chan, she came in looking like she hadn't bathed in 2 days and she smelled terrible." Said the boss in a sad tone after overhearing what the girls said. "I brought her in my office and we had a brief talk. Then she told me that she wasn't living with her father anymore and was on the streets. By law I cannot have anyone without an address working for me. I was forced to fire her."

"That law is complete Bull s…" Patty started to say before her boss interrupted her again

"I'm sorry Patty-chan but I could have been arrested if I kept her." The boss said with regret "I wish I could have kept her but… it just wasn't possible without getting arrested."

"Sir I hope you don't mind me asking, but is there any chance that you may know where Konata is?" Kagami said hoping to get some useful information out of the man.

"I'm sorry little miss but she never said a word about where she was living." The boss said before recognizing the girl "You wouldn't happen to be Kagami, would you?"

A little startled Kagami answered "Yeah, that's me. How do you know me?"

"Konata used to always talk about you." The boss replied "I guess she was right about you."

"Right about what?" Kagami asked confused

"The fact that you are a Tsundere little miss. I never should have doubted my best worker, even if she was a little stupid at…" was all the man managed to get out before being grabbed by the red faced Tsundere.

"Don't call Konata stupid you asshole!" Kagami yelled in his face as she pushed him backwards onto the table.

"Wait, miss please I don't want to have to call security!" the man said a little worried about the way the girl was acting.

"I want you to apologize RIGHT NOW! Even if Konata isn't here say you're sorry before I pummel you into the ground!" yelled the girl. The sweat dripping off her beet red face as she pulled her hand back ready to have at it with the man she was holding.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it when I said that!" the man yelled fearing for his life.

Thankfully for him the Tsundere let go and ran outside into the pouring rain, despite her lack of jacket or umbrella. As the rain poured down around her she started crying. She didn't hold back on anything. Her hatred of the man she nearly punched, the hatred for herself, for not helping her friend in her time of need, but mostly her hatred of the fact that her best friend was gone and she could never see her again.

"Onee-chan, are you ok?" Tsukasa asked as she caught up with her twin.

"Yeah, thanks Tsukasa." Kagami said as she continued crying

"Don't worry Onee-Chan we'll find her. I know we will" Tsukasa said reassuringly

"I hope you're right Tsukasa" Kagami said looking up at the partly showing moon. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>"LUCKY CHANNEL!"<p>

"Hiya Luckies!" yelled the excited Akira "I'm your navigator Akira Kogami and today we'll..."

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi, I'm Akira's assistANT" Minoru said until Akira kicked him where it hurts at the end

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!" Akira yelled losing her happy voice once again

"I thought I told you not to kick me!" Minoru yelled back not afraid of Akira after what happened during the show.

"I think you DESERVED IT!" Akira yelled back startled by Minoru's resistance

"I'm not dealing with this anymore Akira! I'm not scared of you anymore and I swear to god you can't make me become scared of you." Minoru said finishing the argument

"We'll see about that." Akira said quietly now back to her cute voice as the music started to end the show.

"Aw, I don't want to leave. Oh well see you next time! Bye-niiii!" Akira said before the curtain closed

"I also saw you were in the story as that asshole boss. I think you deserved to be punched by that Tsundere. Let me finished what she started!" Akira said before the camera cut.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that's it for now. I want to thank a couple of people before I continue though. I want to thank FlygonMaster for encouraging me to write this story, Acsuperman for agreeing to become my Beta, Smusher6 and OtakuGirl347 for being awesome subscribers who I can always have a long PM chat with and of course, the Birthday Boy, Freddie for his awesome songs! I also plan to come out with a Misao FanFic after Runaway Otaku called "Somebody to Love". If anyone has noticed I seem to name my stories after famous songs. "Runaway" was a semi-famous song by Bon Jovi and of course "Somebody to Love" was a VERY famous song by Queen. Well I guess that's all for now. Expect the next one by next Monday. Also for those lost about the anime the show is an odd one that if you wanted a funny and gorey show I would watch. binkan Salery Man Sausage is a food in the anime that when eaten causes you to become EXTREMELY sensitive to ANYTHING. Causes great pain to the main character. The unknown girl would be Dokuro-chan, an angel from the future, and Patty would end up being Sabato-Chan, another angel but this one wants to murder the main character (I also have a semi crush on Sabato-Chan lol). One last note I finished the whole Haruhi Suzumiya series yesterday morning at 1:00 by watching the movie, then bawling my eyes out by the fact that the entire season and even the movie didn't have more than ONE FREAKING KISS SCENE! *Sigh* I'm hopeless. Oh well, Bye-niiii!<strong>


	5. Some Spare Change

**Hey guys I'm back. I finished Clannad, the latest anime I started watching, and god I can't believe how many times I almost cried during it. I majorly cried during the movie though, when Nagisa, the main girl character, died. The reason I'm even saying this to you is because if this whole story seems like really low tone and sad, it's mainly because of that. Also during the time when I was writing this whole thing I was also watching the after story of Clannad and that gets even SADDER. Now I had a day off yesterday because of TERRIBLE rain, so I took advantage of it and wrote this. Also if anyone is confused about the beginning just PM me I'll tell you about it. It'll have something to do with the future of the story though. Yep Misao ACCUALLY helps in the story. Well no more spoilers, READ ON MY BRETHREN. Well if you need me I'll be sulking in a corner of the room, wishing Nagisa wasn't dead.**

* * *

><p>"I wonder why Hiiragi wasn't on last night. Maybe she had a date or something." Misao said with her fang grin as she walked to the train station in the rain. She was walking through a small park which was normal for her because it was the shortest way to get to the train station without going through heavy traffic. The rain was going down pretty hard but the large tree's blocked most of it making the airheaded brunette a little less wet.<p>

As she was getting hear the exit to the park and the entrance to the train station she noticed a hooded figure sitting on a bench with ratty clothes and dirt covering their face. As they looked up Misao noticed a bit of blue hair but when the person spoke their voice was raspy and dry, as if they hadn't eaten or drank anything for a week.

"Some Spare change, please?" the small Otaku asked not recognizing the hooded brunette in front of her.

"Sure" Misao said as she brought out a few Spare Yen and dropped it in the cup.

"Thank you ma'am, have a nice day" Konata said as she covered herself again, hoping to keep the rain from giving her hypothermia. After Misao left, Konata thought back on what had happened lately. How she had run away, remembered about the man at the shop who could help her, and now how she was sitting on a park bench with a few Yen in her cup.

"Well I guess it's time to go." Konata said to herself as she got up to go to the shop.

* * *

><p>"Hiiragi, Get over here right now!" Yelled Kagami's teacher<p>

"What is it ma'am?" the Tsundere said as she looked at her teacher will gloom filled eyes.

"Hiiragi, this paper is a DISCRACE it's as if you did the test last minute and you didn't even bother to finish the thing!" yelled the teacher "I know your better than this and I think you should be honored that I'm even giving you a D for th…"

As she looked up at her student, though, she noticed that it seemed like all of that energy in the Tsundere's body seemed to be gone. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had sags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a week. Her hair wasn't even in her usual Pigtails. It was flat and messed up. Her clothes looked no better. Wet and wrinkled they looked as if she had put them on last second after taking them out of the washer.

"Hiiragi, are you alright?" the teacher asked a little concerned now.

"Of course, why do you think I'm depressed?" Kagami asked trying not to sound sad

"Oh, c'mon Hiiragi, I know when a student is depressed and you show every sign." The concern teacher said "Can't you tell your own teacher, or should I send you down to the Guidance Counselor?"

"Ma'am, I said I'm fine I don't need to talk to anyone." Kagami said wishing her teacher would stop pestering her.

"Kagami, I know you're upset about your friend being sick but it isn't something to go into a deep depression about." The teacher said surprising the Tsundere, for she had never called her by her first name before.

"It's not like that ma'am. You wouldn't understand." Said Kagami "I just need some time to relax, ok."

"Kagami, I am your teacher. You can tell me anything." Her teacher said "I know your friend has been sick for a while but I really think it isn't too much to…"

"SHE ISN'T SICK, ALRIGHT!" Kagami yelled, startling her classmates who were walking among themselves "She ran away from home."

Then her teacher finally realized why she was upset she knew what the Tsundere was so upset about. She had seen this many years before, back when she was in her mid-thirties'. How two students were good friends, the one was dangerously close to death, and how upset the other was. How they had both overcome their sorrow and gotten over the hardships, together.

"Kagami, I didn't know…" she said, but the Tsundere had already left.

She was running for so long she thought she had lapped the school twice more quickly than Misao could once. She didn't know where she was running to, why she was running there or how she would get there, but she ran until she couldn't run anymore and ended up on the roof of the building despite the rain coming down around her.

As she stood there crying, she thought back about what she did. If it wasn't for her Konata might still be with her, making fun of her, grabbing her and making inappropriate jokes. She could only think about where Konata might be. She could be anywhere by now. In the five days she had been gone she could have run to Tokyo and back by now. She could be in another part of town or another part of Japan for all she knew. All she could think, though, was that if she hadn't yelled at the Bluenette, if she hadn't told her to stop bothering her, if she had let Konata stay with her, she could be with her and none of this would have happened. She imagined the little otaku in her arms as they cried and laughed together, for all Kagami knew the girl could be starving, or thirsty, or worse, she could be dead.

"Kagami?" The Tsundere heard behind her as the door to the roof opened.

"What!" Kagami yelled as she spun around and gasped at who was standing in the doorway.

It was her small, Bluenette Otaku, right there in front of her.

"I… I can't believe it. You're here!" Kagami yelled as she ran forward and hugged the small girl. When they embraced Kagami was crying much more than she was before, but not with tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. As they stood there hugging the rain stopped suddenly and soon the Cherry Blossom Pedals were flying around them and the sun came out on the horizon as if it were sundown, as if the weather had stopped instantly for them.

"Kagami…" she heard the small otaku say before Kagami stopped hugging her and looked at her again

"I can't believe you're here. Please don't leave, ok?" Kagami said as she hugged the girl again.

All around her the Pedals danced around in the beautiful sunset. She would most likely get scolded for causing a ruckus but as long as she was with Konata everything was alright.

Then her small friend said something that surprised her. "Onee-chan…"

Suddenly though her friend started to grow larger, her hair changed color and it revealed the person she was hugging to be her sister, not Konata.

"Tsukasa?" Kagami nearly yelled as the Sunset and flower pedals changed to dark clouds and rain around them once more.

"Onee-chan, are you ok?" Tsukasa asked "You look like you have a major fever let me take you to the nurse."

It was too late, though. The shock hit the Tsundere so instantly that she started to fall over and passed out there on the roof of the school as the rain continued around her.

* * *

><p>"Hiiragi?" the Tsundere heard as someone called out to her "Hiiragi? Are you awake?"<p>

"Shhh" she heard another person say in the background "She's still asleep I wouldn't wake her."

"I have something I need to ask her. I think it can be quick." Kagami heard and realized it was Misao talking to Minami.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't awake yet. I would wait till later ok?" she heard Minami say

"Well…. Ok. I'll tell her tomorrow I guess." She heard Misao say as she sighed with defeat and left.

"I'm… so lucky… to have… friends that… care" Kagami said as she dozed back to sleep and dreamt of All her friends together at last, with Konata right there with them.

* * *

><p>"LUUUCKKKYYY CHANNNEEEELLLLLL!"<p>

"Hiya Luckies!" The Cutesy voiced Akira said

"WAIT A SECOND WHAT DO YOU MEAN CUTESY VOICED?" Akira now yelled losing the voice automatically.

"Akira I really think you should calm down." Minoru Shirahishi said glad to not be afraid of Akira's rage anymore.

"Oh so you're not afraid of my "Rage" anymore HUH?" Akira said as she grabbed Minoru by the collar

"Wait a second how the heck did you come up with that outta the blue?" Minoru said as the girl still hung on to him

"It's in the freaking script AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "Hung onto him" YOU MAKE US SOUND LIKE A COUPLE" Akira yelled to seemingly no one confusing the staff of the camera room.

"To seemingly no one, eh?" Akira said "So I guess you think of yourself as a nobody, eh?" 

At that moment someone who is writing this story is very pissed but no one on stage but Akira knew it.

"AHA! You admit to it!" Well, I'll give you a break this time. I saw that show too and I got to admit I haven't cried in a while but that was just touching." Akira said to the writer as a tear started to form in her eye as her voice went from angry to normal, and not her cute voice, but a normal toned down voice.

At this moment the writer and Akira shared something they never thought they would in a long time. They were lost in a moment of sadness and sorrow. Then the ending theme went off.

"Well I guess that's all the time we have for now!" Akira said in an obviously strained cute voice "See you next time. Bye-niii"

As the curtain went down Akira said behind camera. "Get me my cellphone, my agent and…. my mother. I need to talk to the writer, my agent and... Mother THIS INSTANT!" 

Then the camera cut.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Akira I never knew you felt that way too. Yeah, well I'm talking on Authors Notes at the moment so I'll see you. Anyways, this chapter was sad, VERY sad. I was watching more episodes of Clannad in-between writing and it got even sadder as I continued watching like I told you. Even though I thought it was extremely sad. I really liked this chapter. I found it really well done on my part. Also for all you out there. I need REVIEWS I only got 5 reviews last time! Try and review K? I need them to help me become better! I'll try and get over the sadness and you guys try to review! Ok see you guys.<strong>


	6. The Search Continues!

**Hey guys. Glad I could get this chapter in. I hope you like it, because the past two chapters have been REALLY low on Reviews. Idk if it's because school started or something, but I only got 5 Reviews last chapter and the same for the chapter before it. Well anyways, I will be trying REALLY hard to get out a chapter a week, but if I don't, it's not because I'm lazy, it's because I have to go to rehearsals every Sunday-Thursday with only Friday and Saturday off. I'll try hard to get a chapter a week but Idk. Also I want to get this outta the way now, so that when I finish what I want in Runaway Otaku then no one is disappointed. Ok, now then. Should I end Runaway Otaku where I originally had planned and go on with my Misao FanFic or continue with the story and have a big lovey-dovey section afterwards? Please say what you want in the reviews (If I get any) and I'll give the results after 2 or 3 chapters. Ok no more from me, hope ya like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. I also do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, which was referenced in this chapter. I do, however, own this story. In the words of Akira Kogami, Clappity Clap Clap!**

* * *

><p>As the Tsundere awoke she realized that she was still in the nurse's office. The memories of her running, seeing Konata and fainting all slowly came back to her. She was glad that her sister brought her back, despite the air head's lack of strength. Unexpectedly when the Pig tailed girl looked around she didn't see her sister, or anyone at all for that matter.<p>

"Sis, are you still here?" Kagami asked hoping someone would respond. Then as she looked outside the nurse's window, she noticed the now setting sun and started to get a little angry. The fact that her parents, her friends, and her sister had neglected to take her home and let alone call her to check on her made the Tsundere angry, then she thought of what her anger had done so far and made her more depressed than angry.

"Is anyone here?" The Tsundere yelled as she started to walk out of the nurse's office.

"Yes, I'm over in the office, your sister told me to tell you something." A figure yelled from down the hall in the office. The person's voice was raspy but obviously female. Even though the Tsundere didn't know who the girl was the voice sounded familiar to her.

"Oh, ok, thank god someone is here. I thought I might have been locked in the school. I wouldn't have liked having to spend the night in a place I hardly want to spend most of my day in." Kagami said as she entered the office.

The office, a place the Tsundere hardly ever was, was completely empty, and the windows surrounding the entire office had an odd black tint to them.

"Hurry up already! You're really slow, ya know that. We're going to the Junior Hallway exit." The girl said from outside one of the windows.

"How did you…?" Kagami started to ask but figured it was hopeless.

When she walked outside she saw the girl already turning the corner from the main hallway to the Junior Hallway which was at the other end of the school.

'Wow she's fast! I wonder who she is. The voice sounded like a girl, but with that speed, it's unbelievable.' Kagami thought to herself as she ran down the hallway so that she could see who the mysterious person was.

As Kagami turned the corner she had an odd feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. When she looked at the doors at the end of the hallway, she saw the figure. The tattered clothing, the black aura pretty much swirling around the girl, the flat chest, the large Green eyes, and the messy Blue hair, were all too familiar to the Tsundere. Konata was at the end of the hallway and she was once again zombified.

"Oh, no, god, please not this again!" Kagami yelled as she started to run, and was surprised that she was able to.

No matter how many quick turns the Tsundere took or how fast she ran, Konata kept up with her pace and was even gaining on her. Finally as the race came to an end Kagami found herself on the roof of the school, just in the position she was at before, with Konata at the door and her next to the railing.

"What do you want from me Konata?" Kagami asked giving up on escaping.

"I want you Kagami, I've always wanted you." The Otaku said in a raspy voice before running at the Purple haired girl and tackling her straight off the side of the building.

"AHHHHH, KONATA!" Yelled the Tsundere as they started falling

"Please… Kagami… don't leave…. Me." The small Otaku said before kissing Kagami. As the shock of this came to Kagami it was too late and they were only a meter before hitting the ground.

* * *

><p>Then Kagami awoke, dazed and confused, and surprisingly she was standing up. Then the sudden realization of where she was, and what position she was in made her scream. For she was on the roof of the school, with her body hanging over the railing, almost enough to cause her to lose balance and fall off, but luckily she pulled back in time. The rain was still coming down around her and almost harder than before.<p>

"How the hell did I get up here?" Kagami asked herself. All of a sudden the school bell rang, and because of her placement near the clock, gave her a huge headache as she ran down the stairs to escape the maddening sound. As she approached the Senior Hallway all of her classmates were leaving to go home already.

"Onee-chan, there you are!" Kagami heard her sister call as the airhead caught up to her. "Minami said she never saw you leave the nurses office and we couldn't find you anywhere!"

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked, confused "I was asleep, and when I woke up I was on the roof. Minami must have seen me leave."

"No, we searched the entire school, we were searching for an hour but we never found you." Tsukasa said

"What the heck is going on?" the Tsundere asked, now a little freaked out, as they walked out of the building to start their search for the lost otaku once again.

* * *

><p>The trio stumbled into the arcade soaked from head to toe thanks to the terrible rain. They had searched everywhere, from the mall, to her favorite Anime and Manga shops, to even the place where Comiket was being help in a couple of months, all with no more success than the day before. There were very few places left that they thought they could find the small girl and their hope was diminishing. After a while of the three girls searching around the arcade they were planning to leave before someone called out to one of them and made her wish that she had left sooner.<p>

"HIIRAGI!" the overexcited Misao yelled out as she ran towards the girl and hugging her "I'M SO GLAD I COULD SEE YOU AGAIN! Love" **(A/N: If you've ever seen the OVA of Lucky Star you would know where the little Love thing comes from. Ok, back to reading.) **

"Ugh, what do you want Misao, were kind of busy." Kagami said a little annoyed

"Busy with what? Oh, I know your searching for the chibi! Aww, dun worry Kagamin~ I know that if you love her enough you'll be able to find her ANYWHERE!" Misao said a little too loudly before Kagami clasped her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Try and keep your perverted day dreams to yourself, ok?" the Tsundere said red faced from both anger and embarrassment

"Dun worry Kagamin~, I actually wanted to tell you something" Misao said now more calmed down "I think I saw the chibi this morning on my way to the train station."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Kagami yelled as she grabbed the Brunette's shirt collar.

"Sheesh, calm down Kagamin~, I was gonna tell you anyways. Such a Tsundere, you know that." Misao said with a little pouty face.

"Ok, now where did you see Konata?" Kagami said now calm

"I saw her in a park, because of the rain I was going under the trees and I saw a little homeless person." Misao started to explain "She asked me for some spare change, I gave her some, and as I was leaving she said something about a shop or something. I was hoping you could help me figure it out. I think I heard her say something about a birthday or something but I don't know."  
>After hearing this Tsukasa perked up and started pulling things out of her backpack, confusing the other girls. After a while the girl finally brought out a small bag and started to explain what it was.<p>

"After we talked with Konata's dad, when we went into her room, I took this thinking Kona-Chan might want it in case we found her." Tsukasa said "Do you think we might be able to find a clue in here?"

"Well, I don't think so, but open it up and see anyways." Miyuki said

As Tsukasa opened the bag the four girls were completely silent. Even Misao, who was so anxious she had to pee, was silent as the air-head opened the bag. Inside there was a manga, nothing big and fancy, just a regular manga of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Disappointed, Tsukasa started to put the manga back into the bag until the receipt fell out of the cover of the book. When Tsukasa looked at the note her eyes bulged and she seemed paralyzed.

"What's wrong Tsukasa?" Kagami asked as she and Miyuki walked to look at the note, only to find themselves in the same state as the younger twin. For what was on the note almost explained exactly where the otaku was.

**Meito's Manga Shop**

Purchase: Haruhi Suzumiya 10

Price: ¥1500

Total: ¥1500

Thank you for visiting our store! Please come again!

**Now hiring! **

* * *

><p>"Hiya Luckies!" Akira Kogami said "I'm your navigator Akira Kogami!"<p>

"And I'm her assistant Minoru Shirahishi" Minoru said

"Wooooowww, what a BIG cliffhanger at the end, I hope the next chapter goes well!" Akira said

"You seem to be very excited today Akira" Minoru said glad he wasn't going to be injured this episode.

"Yeah, the writer said he was gonna give me a part in his next Fan Fiction!" Akira said "ALSO he talked to my mother and now she's not gonna take my money away anymore!"

"Well I hope you get a bunch of money Akira." Minoru said as the ending theme rang out.

"Aww, no more TV time makes me sawd. Oh well, Bye-niii!" Akira yelled as the curtain closed

"Bye-ni…" was all Minoru could get out before Akira kicked him in the stomach. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"It said you were relived you weren't going to get hurt this chapter so I had to prove you wrong!" Akira said before the camera cut

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! I hope you guys liked this chapter cuz I had a bunch of fun writing it. Like I said before please vote for if you want a continuation of this story or a new one, because if I don't continue this story is gonna end in like 3 or 4 chapters. Also the dream was only an idea I had when I started writing this chapter. I also had a nice idea for a Kagami or Tsukasa Fan Fiction. Something that kind of like what I'm going through at the moment. Well I've run out of stuff to say, so I guess I'll see you guys next chapter! Bye-Niii! <strong>


	7. Meito's Manga Store

**Hey, you guys! It all leads up to this! All the clues come together, all the chapters of sadness, dreams, poked breasts, and Miyuki being ignored, have led up to this! I of course will have a couple chapters of Fluff and such, and I think I'm going to continue with like an After Story of Runaway Otaku. No info yet cuz I would give away secrets that only FlygonMaster and Smusher6 are supposed to know. Yup, no figuring it out yet Acsuperman, I got a nice lil' trick up my sleeve for the little Reference War, but nothing you need to know yet. Speaking of Acsuperman I wanna thank him for being my official Beta from this chapter on. Now then on with the story! These A/N's go on for too long.**

* * *

><p>"Jo..jo..jo..job?" was all the Tsundere said as she and the other two girls stared at the receipt in awe.<p>

"What do you mean Hiiragi?" Misao said as she walked towards Kagami, confused. "Hey, I know that place! It's like 5 blocks away from my house!"

It all made sense to Kagami. The small blunette was living on the streets for a couple of days, and after a while remembered the receipt and how the shop owner was looking for a new worker. She went and maybe got the job. That would mean she would probably be working at the moment. Even if she didn't get the job, however, she would have to be nearby though.

"Misao, take us there, PLEASE!" Kagami yelled at the Brunette.

"I don't remember exactly where it is but if we go to my house I think I could find it!" Misao said, a little embarrassed at her lack of knowledge of the area she lived in.

"Whatever, just hurry!" the Tsundere said as she the girls started running to the train station.

After a five minute run, the Tsundere practically kicked the door to the train down as she ran in. They sat anxiously awaiting the train to stop so they could continue running towards the Air headed brunette's house.

"Onee-chan, what should we do if we find Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked her sister. "What if she's still mad at you for yelling at her?"

"What do you mean Tsukasa?" Kagami asked confused at how her sister knew she had yelled at the small Otaku the night she ran away.

"Onee-chan, I heard you yelling the night before Kona-chan disappeared." Tsukasa said. "I listened a little and figured out you were yelling at her. After we found out she had run away, you seemed much more depressed than before. I figured out what had happened a while ago."

Kagami was in such shock, she didn't even notice the train doors open to reveal their stop.

"Onee-chan, hurry!" Tsukasa said "If we don't get off we'll have to ride back!"

"Just a sec, I know what to do!" Misao said quickly as she poked the Tsundere's left breast.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Kagami screamed "MISAO WHY THE H-..." Kagami started to yell.

"TAKE THAT, ACSUPERMAN!" someone yelled at the back of the train, confusing the girls, as Misao quickly pulled the girl off the train as the doors closed.

"Cmon, we only have a few blocks to go until we reach my house!" Misao said as they continued their endless run.

* * *

><p>Inside the brunette's house, the three girls were sitting at a table in the living room, Misao's grandmother in the kitchen preparing Tea for them, while Misao was rooting through a closet looking for a map. The silence was almost too awkward so Miyuki decided to speak up.<p>

"Uh, you have a very nice house Mrs. Kusakabe." Miyuki said, hoping to start a conversation.

"Why thank you dear, but you must not talk that much, this is only the second time you've talked in three chapters!" the old woman stated as a small click went off.

"Huh? What do you mean 'Three Chapters'?" Miyuki asked very confused

"Oh, nothing deary, just an old woman rambling about something random." Misao's Grandmother said as she eye smiled and another click went off.

"HERE IT IS!" Misao yelled startling everyone and nearly making Tsukasa drop her tea. As she put the map down on the table dust rose from the thing like it was ancient, when it had only been in the closet for possibly a year.

"OK, so here is my house, annnnndddd... over... HERE is where the shop is!" Misao yelled excitedly, happy she could help out her friends in any way possible.

"We gotta go! You coming with us Misao?" Kagami asked

"Nah, I'll leave the making up for you guys. I'll just stay here." Misao said, sounding sad as she looked down at the floor.

"Misao..." Kagami said before running over to the girl and hugging her. "Thank you so much."

"Hiiragi~, I didn't know!" Misao said quickly back to her normal odd self as she gave a cute grin as she heard one final click go off.

"What did I say about keeping your weird dreams to yourself Misao!" Kagami said as she let go and lightly tapped the girl on the head.

"Ow, Hiiragi~ is so mean to me!" Misao said in a voice that reminded Kagami too much of Konata.

"Thanks, Misao. See you at school tomorrow, we'll tell you if we find anything." The Tsundere said before quickly closing the door and running down the street to get to the shop as quickly as possible.

"Bye Hiiragi..." Misao said, now sad that they had left.

"Is that the one you told me about Misa-chan?" Misao's grandmother asked.

"Yes, that's her, she still prefers that small Otaku over me but I was glad to have helped out..." Misao sad to her grandmother as she started walking towards her bedroom.

"Don't worry Misa-chan, even if things don't work out between you two, there are still more fish in the sea." the old woman said

"Yeah, I hope so." she said as she kicked her brother's door, which hit him in the face as she walked in.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TAKING PICTURES OF MY FRIENDS WHEN THEY COME OVER NIKINARI!" Misao yelled at her brother, who was caught red-handed with his camera.

* * *

><p>Inside the manga shop the owner, Meito, was just finishing putting away a new Limited Edition Clannad After Story when the automatic bell went off yelling Mikuru beam making him run over dramatically to the door to welcome his customers.<p>

"WELCOME TO MY STORE!" Meito yelled as three young girls walked in

"Oh, um hi." Kagami said to the man a little confused.

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ANYTHING IN PARTICULAR OR JUST BROWSING!" Meito yelled making random poses that didn't match anything he was saying.

"Well we're looking for someone by the name of Konata Izumi, ring any bells?" the Tsundere said to the man hoping he would stop yelling.

"WELL... I HAVE NO IDEA!" the male Otaku said to the girl

"Really?" Kagami said disappointed "Ok, well thanks anyways..."

"Don't worry, Onee-chan, she must still be on the streets if she isn't here." Tsukasa said, hoping to encourage her sister as two men walked in.

"I'm okay, Tsukasa, I'll pull it together. I just need a little time to recov..." the Tsundere started to say before Meito cut her off by yelling to someone in a back room of the store.

"HEY, LEGENDARY GIRL A, GET OUT HERE! WE HAVE SOME COUSTOMERS!" Meito yelled at his new employee as she walked out in her cosplay outfit, her blue hair tied into a ponytail.

"It can't be." Kagami said to herself as she turned around.

Even though it was only a couple of seconds, the time before someone said anything seemed like an eternity. Konata noticed the three girls and tears automatically started welling up in her eyes as the memories started flooding back to her.

"Konata!" Kagami yelled as she ran towards the small Otaku.

"Kagami?" Konata said quietly.

Kagami was in tears. She couldn't believe she had finally found the girl she was looking for! What happened next surprised the Tsundere so much that it felt like someone had put the whole scene in slow motion. What she remembered was running towards Konata, Konata's arm moving and her on the ground with a red hand-print on her left cheek.

"Why'd you come back, huh? To treat me like shit again!" Konata yelled "Oh no, I bet it was to come and try to beat me up, because I'm just some DUMB OTAKU THAT YOU CAN THROW AWAY LIKE GARBAGE!"

"Konata.." Kagami started to say but it was too late the small girl was already running out the door. As Miyuki and Tsukasa tried to grab her she just slipped through them without having to hurt either of them.

"Konata, wait!" Kagami yelled as she ran outside the store to try and catch the girl. As the rain came down around them, Konata kept a good pace but Kagami seemed to be able to keep on her tail. Most likely because the small girl was very weak at the time.

"Konata, please let me explain!" Kagami yelled as she and the bluenette ran through a park.

"Explain what! The details of when you abandoned me? No thanks, I'd rather not relive that again!" Konata yelled back. "Why don't you just leave me alone already? I'm garbage to you and you proved it. You don't have to keep reminding me!"

"Konata, you know I don't think you're garbage!" Kagami yelled as she continued running while constantly having to dodge trees that she could barely see because of the tears in her eyes.

"Of course, I'm not garbage to you, I'm not EVEN garbage to you! You already proved that, now leave me alone! Konata yelled as she started to slow down.

"Konata, please! Let me explain! I didn't know what you were going through at the moment! I didn't know you were looking for a place to stay!" Kagami yelled back. "Konata, please believe me!"

"How can I know if your telling the truth?" she yelled.

"Because I'm your best friend!" the Tsundere yelled before the Otaku stopped in her tracks and slumped down on the ground, tears streaming down her face as Kagami caught up with her and hugged her, glad to have her bluenette back.

"Kagami you dummy!" Konata said as they both cried there in the pouring rain.

"I'm so sorry, Konata!" Kagami cried. "Please don't leave!"

"Please don't hurt me Kagami, please don't hurt me!" Konata cried as they hugged in the rain. In the background Miyuki and Tsukasa were just catching up to the two others as the rain continued to fall down on the four girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I decided not to add Lucky Channel to this episode because I HATE when there's something cheery after a sad scene. (A.K.A Clannad After Story episodes 16-22 endings which were like ultra sad and then the freaking happy sounding ending theme made me want to punch my computer.) Anyways, yes it has come to the Climax! Konata is found and the four girls make up. I still have about three chapters left up my sleeve though. Expect FLUFF from now on, ok? Next chapter, the reason behind the fight is reveled, the reason behind Kagami's dreams are shown and everything ties together! Still some questions are left unanswered! Will Konata and Kagami remain just friends? Will Misao ever find true love? Will Meito find a new worker? Will Miyuki have more than two lines in ANY of my chapters anymore? All this and more on the next and future Runaway Otaku!<strong>


	8. Fluff and a Tsundere's POV

**Hey there guys! Its been a while, hasn't it? I've been extra busy and I didn't have time to write this at all! Then I had four days I could have written this and I got lazy. Anyways, all those questions in the last chapter, they are now answered! (Well, except for the one about Miyuki, maybe. Also I think Acsuperman might have added the one with Meito getting a new worker, because I don't remember adding that.) Well, that aside, I noticed that nobody has been updating for a while, so I figured I should get off my lazy arse and get this written. Hope ya enjoy this chapter because I gotta say, it was REALLY freaking hard to write because I was 1 so used to not having Konata in it, 2 it was WAS happier than I'm used to writing so far, and 3 I had to use part of Kagami's POV making it EXTREMELY difficult to come up with ideas, but hey talk about ULTIMATE breaking of the 4th wall! Also this is my longest chapter so far, almost hitting 3,000 words! Im 3/10th's of the way there to writing as much as Acsuperman! lol (never gonna happen)**

* * *

><p>"Konata, I love you" Kagami said parting her lips from the bluenette's<p>

"I love you too, Kagami" Konata said as they kissed again

'Now I know what you people are thinking' Kagami somehow said to the audience through her mind 'You're probably thinking "What the %$&^ is going on?" or "Did I miss something here?" but let me explain. It happened two or three days after we found Konata and she forgave me.'

Suddenly, Ryoo High School was in view as the flashback started

'Konata was staying with our family until she finally had enough courage to talk to her father again, and this day, we were late because Tsukasa took 30 minutes just to find her bow.' Kagami said to the audience as Kagami was seen pulling Tsukasa and Konata faster than they could run, even considering the Otaku's amazing speed.

"Kagamiiiinnn~, Wait a second! My arm hurts!" Konata said, finally back to her old self

"Onee-chan I really need a break!" Tsukasa said also in pain

"If you would maybe be a little more organized and clean your room every once in a while we wouldn't be late right now!" Kagami yelled back at her sister as they bust through the door and ran upstairs to the hallways. As they finally reached their classrooms, Tsukasa and Konata said goodbye and sat down just as Ms. Kuroi came in. Her hair in knots and her clothes ragged and unorganized, a sign that she had been up all night again.

"Morning Class, take your seats, get out your homework, yadda yadda." she said with a bored tone

"Morning, Teach!" Konata said just to get her teacher Poed

"Morning, Konata. Now then, Class, turn to page 135 and read the section on the war of 1812 while I look at your homework" the blonde said with her cheeriest voice just to beat Konata at her own game.

"Ughhhhh" Konata said, feeling beaten and giving up.

"So then that caused the shoe to become really smelly and I hard to walk outside in it." Tsukasa said to the other girls

"Hasn't that been used enough?" a guy from their class asked out loud but quickly covered his mouth, realizing he nearly gave himself away.

"Well, aren't we a little rude you little..." Konata started to say before she stopped herself after recognizing the figure "Hey, I know you, but I can't think of where from"

"Uhh... how can you know me? I just moved here." Thinking fast hoping no one would figure out who he was, but he was luckily saved by an all too familiar Tsundere.

"Hey guys, I'm here for lunch again." the Tsundere said as the man took his chance to escape.

"Hey sis, how was History? I over-heard Misa-chan complaining about how boring it was." Tsukasa said but was ignored

"Miyuki, what did you do to your glasses?" Kagami asked noticing that the Moe Queen was missing her glasses again. "Did you sit on them again?"

"Actually, I finally learned an easy way to put contacts in" Miyuki said as Kagami from the present thought to herself 'Wow first word from Miyuki in a while'

"Really, so the Queen of Moe loses some of her Moe-ness? Awwwwwwwwww I'm gonna miss that moe!" Konata complained as she hugged Miyuki, which only gave her odd stares from her classmates

"Konata, can you ever be any more weird?" Kagami asked as blue lines formed across her face "Oh, yeah that's right! Konata, you have that big exam on Thursday, were gonna have to study for it!"

"Aww, Kaaggaaammmiiiiiiiiinnnnnn~! Do we have to?" the Otaku asked hoping she could just do an all-nighter

"Konata, look, you really have to start applying yourself." Kagami said parent-like, but only got moans from the Otaku. "Ok, fine, if you get a 95 or above on this exam, I'll take you somewhere and I'll buy you whatever you want, as long as it isn't like ¥ 10,000 or something outrageous like that."

"Yes, ma'am! I'll do whatever you want!" Konata said springing up

'Little did I know that I had just paved the road for the rest of my love life.' Present Kagami though to the audience.'Now then, one day later, in my bedroom at 9:00, I was stuck with a complaining Otaku and a sister who couldn't stay awake for five minutes.'

"Kagamin~, cmon! We need a break, and Tsukasa needs to go to bed!" Konata complained "We learned enough for one night! My brain will explode if I shove anything else in!"

"No, it wont, and we still have two more chapters to study!" Kagami said hardly blinking but after looking into the puppy dog eyes of Konata couldn't resist "Fine! After one more question you can take a break and I'll carry Tsukasa to her room."

"Yaaayy! Haruhi-chan time!" the Bluenette yelled as she ran down the the little Otaku room Kagami's parents set up for the girl.

"Wait, Konata, the question..." Kagami started to yell but the girl was gone so the Tsundere walked over to her sister and started to lift her "Ugh, Tsukasa what have you been eating? Bricks?"

"Mmmm, I love you, too." Kagami heard her sister mumble in her sleep

"He he, I wonder who Tsukasa is thinking about" Kagami said to herself as she entered her sisters room and put her down.

"Yes, I know... Kagami... Konata..." the airhead continued to say in her sleep. "They... love... each other."

"KAAGAAMIIIIIIINNN~!" Konata yelled as she ran down the hallway towards Tsukasa's room "I was downstairs, and I found out tha... Mhmhmhm" She started to say before a hard clasped over her mouth.

"Are you TRYING to wake Tsukasa up!" Kagami yelled softly

"Ohhh, sorry." Konata said with her Cat grin. "Anyways, cmon into your room Kagamin~, I need to tell you something."

'About maybe about 15 to 20 minutes of waiting for Konata to finally finish reading a chapter in her manga she finally told me the news.' Present day Kagami said 'Apparently, Konata was all excited because something that she had a feeling would happen actually happened, and now she acting like its some world record.'

"Ok, ok, I'm done with the chapter." Konata said, wanting to continue reading about Mikuru being a sheep. **(A/N: This is BTW from The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi-Chan [The Manga series that takes place after the anime] and Mikuru is so god dang Moe that she ACCUALLY turns into a sheep! Ok continue please)**

"Now will you tell me whats up?" Kagami said, getting Impatient

"Minami-Chan confessed to Yutaka!" Konata yelled at the top of her lungs.

"... Ok, um, I don't really know how to respond to that." Kagami said, wondering why she needed to know this

"I was saying this because I was thinking that maybe this'll give my Tsundere the courage to confess to me!" Konata said making Kagami extremely red.

"In your dreams you perverted Otaku." Kagami said as she hit Konata on the head a little harder than she intended.

Suddenly Konata burst into tears, making Kagami realize how fragile Konata was since the incident.

"I'm sorry Konata, I didn't mean to hit you." Kagami said as she patter the smaller girl's head and hugged her, making them both extremely red.

After about a minute of them just standing there, breathing heavily, Konata finally spoke up

"Uhh, Kagami, we should probably get back to studying." she said, a little embarrassed

"Oh, yeah!" Kagami said as she looked at the clock, which read 10:36

* * *

><p>"Hiiragi!" Ms. Kuroi yelled as she handed out the results for the recent Exam.<p>

"Mmmm" Tsukasa mumbled as she grabbed her exam and looked at it, her face brightening up immediately. "Kona-chan, look I got an 86%!" Tsukasa cheered, happy to get a grade above an F.

"Izumi!" Ms. Kuroi yelled for Konata to come up, but as the Otaku reached the desk she noticed the grin on her teachers face as she looked down at her paper.

"100%!" she yelled, loud enough for Kagami to hear, three classroom's over.

* * *

><p>As the Bluenette was running through the crowded streets of the Otaku haven filled with Manga and anime stores, Kagami, the Human Pack Mule at the moment, was dragging behind, holding 5 bags filled with at least 20 manga books per bag.<p>

"Konata! Wait up!" Kagami yelled hoping the overcharged Otaku would slow down a little

"But Kagamiiiinnn~, we still have like 5 more stores!" Konata yelled back, not slowing down a bit.

In the next hour they visited over 15 different Manga and anime stores and came across their final stop. A place she didn't want to go to, but it was the only manga store with the newest Limited Edition Suzumiya Haruhi-chan. As she entered the store, she cringed as she heard the Mikuru Beam bell go off, making the shop owner pop out of nowhere and start yelling.

"WELCOME BACK LEGENDARY GIRL A!" Meito yelled as he started directing her towards every single new items they had in stock. "AND OVER HERE, WE HAVE THE NEWEST HARUHI MANGAS! Special Edition too!"

"AHA There it is! Konata yelled as she grabbed the book, ran to the counter, put her money down, and left before Meito could say anything else.

When she heard Konata yell and run outside, she was preoccupied by a Yaoi Manga, the same one she noticed at Comiket. She quickly ran outside to try and catch her friend before she lost her.

"Konata! Sheesh wait up you're running all OVER the place and I can hardly keep up half the time." Kagami said out of breath as she caught up to Konata.

"Sorry Kagami, but I really wanted to get out of there. I could TELL that guy was gonna start begging me to come back, even though I already got my job back at the Cafe." Konata said, hardly out of breath

"Well lets just get home, I think I'm out of money." Kagami said as they started towards the Train station.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived back at the Hiiragi Household, it was already 10:00 and Tsukasa was sound asleep, Miki on the couch with her husband, both out for the night, and the two other sisters out at parties.<p>

'When we entered my bedroom, Konata seemed in an amazing mood, so I thought it was the time to ask her some questions about what happened.' Kagami from the present thought to the audience.

"Uhh, Konata, can I ask you something?" Kagami asked nervously

"Um.. sure Kagami, what is it?" Konata said wondering if Kagami was gonna ask what she thought she would. Even though she was only standing there for a second, it felt like hours until the Tsundere finally said something.

"Konata... What.. did you and your dad have a fight about?" Kagami asked, making Konata sign with both relief and remorse. "I mean, your dad never told us, and you haven't told anybody yet."

"I came downstairs, I said I needed to talk to him for a bit." Konata said slowly I confessed everything, he yelled at me like it wasn't normal, then slapped me after I fought back, and I ran away."

"Yes, I understand that, but why did you two fight?" Kagami asked again

"I.. I... I... I ADMITTED IM YURI, OK!" Konata yelled, taking Kagami by surprise

"Konata.." Kagami started to say but was cut off

"No, please don't hurt me again." Konata said, now in tears "I've taken too much pain to be shoved away again."

"But... Konata..." Kagami started to say again but was once again cut off

"I love you Kagami, but I know no one will accept me if I told them." Konata said realizing what she had done "It slipped out I'm sorry."

"Konata..." Kagami started to say again as she moved closer to the Otaku

"No, please I'll leave, I know you don't want a stupid Yuri living with you, I'll get out now..." but she was interrupted by the Tsundere's lips pressing on her's.

"Konata, I love you" Kagami said parting her lips from the bluenette's

"I love you too, Kagami" Konata said as they kissed again.

'And were back to where we started." Kagami thought to the audience. 'That's how it happened, now then if you'll excuse me. I have a Runaway Otaku to get back to.'

LUCCKKKKYY CHANNEELLL!

"Hiya Luckies!" Akira Kogami said to the camera "I'm Akira Kogami, and I'll be your navigator today!"

"WILL SOMEBODY UNTIE ME!" The brown haired 16 year old yelled from the seat where Minoru was usually sitting.

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" Akira yelled "Everybody welcome, Sqweebs! Clapity Clap Clap"

"I can understand how you managed to get Smusher6 to do this but how come you had to KIDNAPP ME!" I yelled at her.

"Minoru, as you who read Lucky Temptations know, had an accident with a Cheese Grater, and is in the hospital." Akira said cheerfully "And I wasn't very happy to come home to find an Email stating that I was no longer NEEDED FOR THE NEXT STORY!"

"Gahhh, Why is no one helping, and why isn't the ending theme going off yet? I have it set so that it goes off before anything bad happens!" I yelled

"Because I made sure you don't have any form of typing material!" Akira said cheerfully "then I changed the time that the Ending song has until it goes off from that, to whenever I say End, meaning I have control! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

~Ending Tone~

"GOD ^%$ IT I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT!" Akira said now Poed at her bad luck "Well whatever, Bye-nii."

"Uhh, can someone untie me please?" I asked as the curtain closed

"No, I already ordered them not to" Akira said in response. "Hmmm, you're kinda cute now that I think about it, KyOn KuN~." Akira said using my nickname for the story making it sound cute

"Uhhh, thanks?" I said, confused

"Lets go to my dressing room" Akira said as the noise of someone being carried came from behind the curtain

"WAIT, SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed "WAIT, WAIT, GAHHH"

**God DANG it Akira I didn't know you really wanted that part so badly. I'll leave you in don't worry, just PLEASE never scare me like that again. I thought you would start having s.. I MEAN tourturing me. He he, ummm after thsi I'll be in the "Please don't come near me" Cave. Anyways I feel really connected to this chapter because halfway through this chapter I managed to ask a girl I have a crush on to Homecoming... and her parents wont let her go. (Epic Failure) I'm lucky though because I know she really wanted to say yes. Anyways enough about my love life. So tell me how you liked the whole POV thing. I found it a little difficult, but towards the end it was REALLY FUN to write. Also I managed to get some more lines for Miyuki, I had another mysterious figure appear (It will be known the point of having him in the future.) and I managed to get my first love scene in! No Acsuperman references this chapter. I couldn't get one fit in, but I got a big Smusher6 reference done, in celebration of his finale of Lucky Temptations, which I have been reading since about maybe the 10th chapter. I lost count. Lol. Well I'm outta stuff to say. Bye-nii!**


	9. Sadness, Forgiveness and Tony

**Oi mates! I got this next one started the same day as I put out the last one so it should be pretty good. This is the Second to last chapter, and no one really voted, but I had an awesome idea, so I'm gonna continue the story into an After Story! I'm still debating on the name, though. "Somebody to Love" fits the story, but in the future chapters it doesn't really apply too much. I was also thinking about a One-Shot, MiyukixKonata, and I would name it "Do Otaku Dream of Moe Sheep?", kinda cool, eh? Oh, I brought the POV thing back. I thought it went well with the last chapter and that it would work for this chapter too. Well, you may now start reading. **

* * *

><p>"Mmm, Konata, you smell good." Kagami said the the small Otaku in her arms as they both were slowly waking up.<p>

"He he, anything to please my Tsundere."Konata said as she reached up and kissed Kagami.

'It was about a week since we had confessed. Konata planned to talk to her father today, with me by her side.' Kagami thought to the audience 'We kept our love a secret from everyone but our friends, who we told about 3 days before.'

"Good morning, Mom.' Kagami said to her mother as the two came downstairs for breakfast before their big day.

"Good morning, you two. Want any pancakes?" Miki said to her daughter and the otaku

"Sure" they said as Tsukasa came downstairs, hair a mess, bags under her eyes, and redness on her checks and eyes, as if she had been crying.

"Good morning, Onee-Chan, Kona-Chan." Tsukasa said, her voice low and sad.

"Good morning, dear" Miki said kissing her daughters forehead "How many Pancakes you want?"

"Oh, none for me, thanks anyways."Tsukasa said surprising her sister how she didn't want her favorite breakfast

'Tsukasa always looked bad when she woke up, but lately she's looked like she hasn't slept, and like she's been crying a lot, and she hardly eats anymore.' Kagami thought to the audience.

"Hey Tsukasa, what are you doing after school today?" Konata asked making Tsukasa perk up.

"Nothing really, why?" She said quickly, hoping to be able to hang out with her friends again.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering" Konata said, making Tsukasa lose her perkiness.

"So, Kona-Chan, what are you going to be doing later today?" Miki asked her daughters friend

"I was gonna go talk to my dad today, maybe resolve the whole thing so I can stop being such a hassle to you guys." Konata said

"Nonsense, you're welcome to stay here anytime." Miki said "Oh, my look at the time, go get ready for school you three."

* * *

><p>"So then the Taco got REALLY stinky and the oven was a mess." Kagami said to Konata as they and Tsukasa walked into the classroom.<p>

'That was when we walked in on Miyuki and Tony, the transfer student, talking about American Politics and something to do with the next Presidential Election.' Kagami thought 'As we walked over, Tony stopped to say hi, and we all started having a conversation about food, music and anime.'

"Oh, wow look at that, it's been about 15 minutes." Kagami said as she looked at the clock "I gotta go to my classroom, so I'll see ya guys."

"Bye, Kagamin~!" Konata said as she walked over and kissed her girlfriend as they got comments from their classmates, some good and some bad, as Kagami walked out.

"Yeah, the bell is gonna ring sometime soon, so I'll see you later." Tony said to Miyuki "Maybe we can talk more at lunch, I wanna hear more about your opinion on Sarah Palin."

"Sure, I doubt Kagami will mind, will you guys?" Miyuki asked

"Of course not Miyuki, anything to help keep that extra Moe factor going!" Konata said with her cat grin

"Hail to that." Tony said as he chuckled and took his seat

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Lunch<strong>

"That's why I've always been a Republican." Tony said finishing off his Choco Cornet

"Now that I listen to your story, I have to agree." Miyuki said

'It was odd, all of a sudden Tony was talking with Miyuki like they've been friends since childhood.' Kagami thought as she finished off her diet meal she had made herself, which had tasted terrible. 'Miyuki usually didn't say very much, but now that she was talking with someone who she could relate with she was talking up a storm.' Kagami thought to the audience 'At the same time, Konata and I were talking about an anime, and Tsukasa was minding her own business, watching everyone talk with a sad look on her face.'

"Oh did you guys hear about the creator of Apple?" Tony said

"Oh yeah, didn't he die of like Lung Cancer or something?" Kagami said

"No, Steve Jobs died of Pancreatic Cancer yesterday." Miyuki said, saddened that they were talking about death "Today Apple had a nice Ceremony for him."

The air seemed almost too thin, no one was saying a word until Konata found it upon herself to break the silence.

"That's our Miyuki, the Moe Queen with a Wikipedia Chip implanted straight into her brain." Konata said as Miyuki got really red

"Kona-Chan, please don't embarrass me like that." Miyuki said embarrassed because she didn't want Tony to be there when she had to endure Konata's teasing. Luckily she was saved by the end of lunch bell.

"Well, I'll see you after school then, Konata. Bye" She said as she kissed Konata, again getting nasty remarks.

"Well, aren't those two a nice couple." Tony said to Miyuki as they watched Kagami leave.

"Yeah, I wish I had someone like Konata does, don't you Kan-Kun?" Miyuki said

"Kan-Kun?" Tony asked confused "Since when am I Kan-Kun?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry Tony! I don't know why I said Kan-Kun." Miyuki said embarrassed

"He he It's alright Miyuki. Umm, hey... you wanna... I dunno.. maybe go to see a movie after school?" Tony said relieved that he could finally get that off his chest.

"S..s..s..sure! Miyuki said, surprised that Tony had asked her on a date. "I really wanted to go see "The Help". I heard it was very good."

"Sure, lets go see that. How about 6:00 I meet you in front of the theater downtown, ok?" he said

"Ok, see you then."

She started walking away before Tony quickly stopped her.

"Ya know, Miyuki, I kinda like the name Kan-Kun." he said

'I learned later from Tsukasa what had officially happened.' Kagami thought to the audience 'Tsukasa was standing there, listening as her best friend was snatched away from her by a guy who only just started becoming their friends today. She seemed extremely upset by this, but when I tried to ask her any further she yelled at me to get out.'

* * *

><p><strong>At the Izumi Household<strong>

"Well, I guess its time, you ready Konata?" Kagami asked her girlfriend

"Yeah, I guess." She said a little nervous about what her father's reaction might be

"You sure you want to do this? We can wait." Kagami said, trying not to put too much pressure on Konata.

"No, I'm ready. Lets go." she said as she rang the doorbell.

After the doorbell rang there was a large crashing sound and the sound of someone yelling as they started to go to the door.

"Whaddya want?" Sojiro said as he opened the door to see the face of his own daughter.

It was only a matter of seconds but to Konata it seemed like 10 minutes. Unknown to her, Kanata was standing behind her with her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Please Sojiro, don't make any rash mistakes again." Kanata said to her husband, even though she knew he couldn't hear her "You nearly lost her once, don't make the same mistake."

"Ko..ko..ko..KONATA!" He yelled as he ran over and hugged his daughter "I'm so sorry! I promise I'll never make another mistake again. I won't ever hurt you or yell at you ever again!"

'It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever witnessed.' Kagami thought to the audience 'Konata's father refused to let go of his daughter, crying the whole time too. Finally after 5 minutes we went inside and sat down, the place still a mess, but Father and Daughter finally reunited once again.'

"Konata, I promise on my life, I will never hurt you ever again." Sojiro said to his daughter for the millionth time.

"I know dad, I'm sorry for running away." Konata said

"I promise I won't ever disapprove of your love for Kagami." he said forgetting that she was with them "Oh, crap! I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine dad, she knows." Konata said as she walked over and kissed her girlfriend

"As long as your happy, I am too." he said with a smile

"That was nice of him to say. I know he was truly upset by her running away." Kanata said as she continued watching from the background.

"Of course you're happy, dad, as long as it has to do with two girls in love you'll always be happy." Konata said to her father

"I can't believe you just said that" Kanata and Sojiro said together.

* * *

><p><strong>After the movie.<strong>

At the movie theater downtown, Tony and Miyuki walk out talking about the movie they had just seen. They walked down until they came across a smaller girl who looked to be in Elementary school, handing out flowers.

"Excuse me mister." the little girl said to Tony "Would you like to buy some flowers?"

"Sure, little one, how many are they?" Tony said as he looked at the multiple types of flowers the girl had

"Only 100 Yen a flower sir!" she said

"I'll take a dozen then." he said handing her 1200 yen.

"Thank you!" she said as she ran off.

"Well, that was nice of you." Miyuki said before he handed the flowers over to her.

"Excuse me miss." Tony said in a dramatic tone of voice "It appears a "Mister Tony" has sent these flowers for you"

"Why, thank you, sir" she said now going along with it "Please be sure to thank Kan-Kun for me, ok?"

"Of course Madame." he said as they burst out laughing.

As they walked away they failed to notice the girl walking out of the movie theater, wearing a school uniform and a sweatshirt with its hood up, watching them the whole time. As she continued walking the same little girl came up to her.

"Excuse me miss! Would you like to buy some flow..." she started to say until she saw the face under the hood she and quickly walked away. The girl continued to follow them until they reached Miyuki's house. Miyuki's mother came outside and they explained everything and she was happy to accept Tony as her daughter's boyfriend. As Tony walked away the girl continued walking until he started walking behind a convenience store, then after picking up a wooden board, came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes? What is it?" he said as he turned around and was hit over the head with the board, knocking him out instantly.

* * *

><p>LUCKKYYYY CHANNEL!<p>

"Hiya, Luckies! I'm your Navigator, Akira Kogami!" Akira said

"And I'm her assistant Minoru Shirahishi."Minoru said to the camera, his face a mess of black and blue marks, bandages and stitches.

"And... hehe.. today... we saw..PFFT, BWAHAHAHAHA!" Akira laughed out loud "What the hell happened to your face Minoru? Did you hurt yourself with a Cheese Grater again? WAHAHAHAH!"

"You know what happened to my face!" He yelled at her as she calmed down and continued talking.

"Anyways, past Minoru's incident with Kitchen utensils, today we introduced a NEW CHARACTER! Clappity Clap Clap." she said "She is a dark and shady figure who hurts people and will show up a lot in the next story. Hey! Wait a second! Why the hell didn't anyone tell me about that! I would've been PERFECT for that role!"

"Maybe the author already had someone picked out." Minoru said

"He better have or I swear I'm gonna stick my foot up his a..." she started to say before she was interrupted by the music tone "Awwwww, is it time to go already? I don't wanna leave! Oh well, Bye-nii!"

"Good show today Akira" Minoru said after the curtain had closed "Wait a sec, Akira, WAIT!"

"I THOUGHT I FINISHED YOU GOOD! GET BACK HERE! I WANNA JUST TRIM YOUR BANGS A LITTLE!" Akira said as the camera cut.

**There ya have it! I took advantage of using Tony back in Chapter 2 so I added a love interest for Miyuki! Also notice the NEW SHADY CHARACTER! Hurting people and stalking Moe Goddesses. Nudge, nudge, know what I mean? Know what I mean? Say no more! Lol Monty Python joke. Anyways I added Tony, the creepy girl who hurts people, and Kanata in this story! New Record! *Celebration music plays and confetti falls* … Yeah, uh, ok then. Finally No tony is NOT dead. Only knocked out, well that's all for now. Next chapter is FINAL CHAPTER! Then I go onto Someone To Love! Then probably the Misao FanFic or the KanataxSojiro FanFic. Whichever one I do it wont be for a while though. I might start an M rated story sometime too. Idk, … Raaaaammmmmbbbbblllllleeeeee. Anyways, RIP Steve Jobs, and also The 10th is the 2 month Anaversarry of Runaway Otaku. I MIGHT try to get the next chapter done cuz I have two days off but Idk I'll see. Lol Bye-nii!**


	10. Kyon, Love, and Runaway Otaku's

**Ok so I got this chapter done almost INSTANTLY after I finished my new story, Life Doesn't Always Have Happy Endings, I think I did a great job on it and I would advise you read it because believe me, it's sad. I was crying while I was writing it, that's how much it hit me. Anyways, this is the final chapter of Runaway Otaku! It has been EXACTLY two months since I put out the first chapter and I'm happy to say that this was a TOTAL success in my eyes. I've gotten to know FlygonMaster and Smusher6 whose stories were the first I read on this site, I got Acsuperman as my beta, and I've gotten some amazing fans such as Otakugirl347 and Laxies who have read and commented a lot. I wanna thank all of you for reading and supporting Runaway Otaku since the beginning of the story up until now. Today is the exact Two Month Anniversary of Runaway Otaku starting so I felt it a great day to end it, especially since I had the entire day off yesterday. No more A/N, time to read. This is the final A/N of Runaway Otaku. Sad to see it end, but hey at least there's a sequel! Also quick note for those who don't know, Parco is a Department store in Japan, I just went on Google and searched Japanese Department stores and picked one. :3**

* * *

><p>"Gah, my head!" Tony said as he awoke "How'd I get behind the old Parco?"<p>

It was already night-time and Tony's head hurt like crazy as he tried to remember what had happened

"I was walking home from my date with Miyuki, I got some flowers, dropped her off and..." Tony said as the memory of the girl hitting him rushed back "That's right, that girl I noticed was following us came up and hit me."

He tried hard to remember what she had looked like but the hood she had over her face. Tony was walking home, still thinking as a winter breeze rolled in, and signaling the beginning of the end of the school year, which was in 2 weeks.

"The girl seemed to be about average height, umm, flat chested, not very strong in appearance but has enough strength to knock a full grown teen out." Tony said as he noticed something "What's this?"

When he grabbed what he had seen he pulled it closer to his face to examine it. After a while of looking closely in the dark, he finally realized it was a piece of short, purple hair.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Good morning, Tony!" Miyuki said as she walked up to her new boyfriend. "How was your night?"

"Good, I watched the new Baka and Test and went to sleep so it wasn't too bad a night." he said until he noticed Miyuki looking at his head.

"Kan-Kun, what happened to your head?" she asked as Tony flinched, not wanting her to find out "You have a major bump..."

"Oh, that?" he said nervously "I feel in the bath last night and bumped it. Nothing to worry about."

"Well they sure are doing well together aren't they?" Konata said to Kagami at the other end of the room as they watched the couple

"Yeah, I just hope Tony doesn't manage to hurt her in any way." Kagami said "I don't know if she'll be able to take it."

'We watched the two love birds from across the room, while a group of boys sat in the corner talking amongst themselves, one guy who always seemed to be at school sat next to Tsukasa reading, while Tsukasa had her head down, obviously not wanting to be disturbed.' Kagami thought to the audience 'Since Konata and I confessed, Tsukasa started looking worse every day, the worst of it came out last the night before when I found her crying in her room. I only picked up bits and pieces but I figured out that it was about Miyuki and Tony getting together, but when I asked any further she yelled at me to get out, something I had never experienced from Tsukasa.'

"What about her?" Konata asked as she nodded to Tsukasa

"I don't even know and I'm her twin." Kagami said "Ever since about a week ago she started looking really awful, I found her crying in her room last night but I didn't get much out of her before she started yelling at me."

"You said that already." The guy next to Tsukasa said before he covered his mouth after letting another line slip.

"Well screw you too buddy." Kagami said, angry at this guy who she didn't even know the name of butting in on her conversation.

"Hey, Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa can I talk to you guys in private?" Tony said as he walked up to them.

"Sure, Tony. Where are we going?" Kagami asked as she walked over to Tsukasa and tried to pull her along with them, much to her complaint.

"I was thinking the roof." he said as they continued walking.

When they finally reached the roof, they felt the cool winter breeze hit them. It was only a few more days until Graduation and the girls would either somehow go to college together, or go their separate ways.

"Okay, what do you want?" Kagami asked, out of breath from having to fight to pull Tsukasa.

"I didn't want Miyuki to worry, but yesterday after our date, I got jumped, and I was knocked out for a couple hours." Tony said

'All of a sudden, I felt Tsukasa jump a little.' Kagami thought to the audience as we all looked at her she seemed really nervous, but I figured she was just a little uneasy about hearing his story.'

"Anyways, did you manage to see who it was?" Konata asked

"No, they were wearing a hood so I couldn't see their face." Tony said as Tsukasa relaxed a little, making Kagami even more confused. "I could tell it was a girl though, when she was breathing I could tell it was a female."

"What did she take from you?" Kagami asked, continuing the questions "and how did she manage to knock a teenager like you out?"

"Oddly enough, they didn't take anything, even though I had my wallet on me so I could pay for the movie." he continued as the girls listened in awe, Tsukasa seeming a little tense "As for how they managed to knock me out, they hit me over the head with a piece of wood. Hurt like hell, too."

"Kan-Kun, the bell is about to ring, you guys should come back to the classroom now." Miyuki said

"Thank you Miyuki!" he said as the four of them started walking to the stairwell, Tsukasa looking like she could start crying any minute, and Kagami confused at the way her sister was acting.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch<strong>

"Hey guys, I'm here for lunch." Kagami said as she walked into the classroom

"Hey Kagamin~," Tsukasa said.

"She was eating lunch with someone else so she isn't here." Konata said as her girlfriend walked up to her

"Hmm, that stinks, I guess it's good she's trying to make more friends, she has been really depressed looking." the Tsundere said.

"Oh, that's right, you guys my dad said I could have you guys sleepover anytime you want, wanna have one tonight?" Konata said with her small cat-grin.

"I'm sorry Izumi-san, I have a date with Kan-Kun, I won't be able to go." Miyuki said apologetically.

"That's alright Miyuki, maybe Kagamin~ and I can have fun in the "Bed Olympics"!" Konata said before getting smacked by the red-faced Tsundere "Oww, Kagamin~, I was just kidding."

"I guess I don't have any choice but to go. Just so long as you don't start doing any weird stuff." she said, having nothing better to do.

'I decided I should get closer to my girlfriend so I decided to go to Konata's house for the sleepover, even though Miyuki wasn't going.' Kagami thought to the audience 'I doubted Tsukasa wanted to go anyway.'

"Oh that's right, Kagamin~, I got Hiyori to draw a picture of us for your Christmas present!" Konata said, hoping her girlfriend would like the present.

"As long as it isn't us naked or anything." Kagami said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>At the school Art Room<strong>

"And... FINISHED!" Hiyori exclaimed as she finished the drawing of Konata and Kagami, she tried her hardest not to make it in anyway perverted but half of the entire time drawing she was having a major nosebleed.

The drawing consisted of Konata and Kagami kissing in a park. They were in front of a large fountain which was going off in the background, sending water waves over their heads, making a heart shape. Doves and a Bi-plane flew in the background, the plane connected to a sign that flapped in the wind that said, I Love You, Kagami. Hiyori, satisfied with her work decided to bring it to her friend.

It was only halfway through lunch, but the entire classroom was empty and dark except for where Hiyori was drawing. The art room had multiple tables set up with a lamp on each for anyone doing anything in the dark. Clay pots stacked the shelves and the teacher's desk was up at the front. Suddenly, from behind the teacher's desk a hooded figure stood up and approached the Manga artist.

"Oh, hi! I didn't know someone else was in here!" Hiyori said to the strange person when she noticed a clay pot in the mysterious girls' hand. "Are you here to work on Grandi-Sensei's pottery project?"

Suddenly the girl tackled Hiyori to the ground and started beating her with the clay pot until it broke and the manga artist lay on the floor, covered in blood from her head and from her recent nosebleed.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

"Konata! You might want to come see this!" Tony said as he ran into the classroom, out of breath.

He said that he needed to stay after school to work on a large art project but no one expected him to come back like he was.

"What is it Tony?" Konata said, already running towards the art room.

"It's... Hiyori. She's been attacked... like I was." Tony said, somehow keeping up with the fast Otaku

When they reached the art room, Konata took one whiff of the air and nearly puked. She already knew what she was going to see, but the stench and the state her friend was in made her kneel down and cry.

"Why the HELL would anyone do this?" she cried as she punched a nearby pot, shattering it, but knocking something to the ground.

"What's this?" Tony said as he picked up a cell phone. "Hey, isn't this..."

"That's Tsukasa's!" Konata said as she grabbed it from Tony's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>At Konata's House<strong>

"Ah, there you are Konata." Kagami said as Konata finally got to her house. She was waiting outside.

"Sorry, Tony asked me to come see something and there was this weird guy on the train looking at me, so I decided to wait until the next one." she said, out of breath.

"Your dad wasn't home so I had to wait till you got here." Kagami said as Konata opened the door to the finally clean house.

"Yeah he's at some anime convention in Tokyo so I'm home alone." Konata said as they walked upstairs to her room.

"What about Yutaka?" Kagami asked

"Minami and her are having a "Sleep Over"." Konata said as she put emphasis on the words Sleep Over.

"Kinda like us." Kagami said, not getting the joke.

"Exactly..." Konata said, trying to keep a laugh back.

'After a while of just playing video games, Konata got bored and switched to the news channel and they were just ending a story about a fire at a building downtown.' Kagami thought to the audience 'Suddenly, when the next news story went on Konata froze and refused to move.'

"In other news, a man is being charged for rape and murder after stalking a teenage girl off of a train and into an alleyway where he raped and murdered her." the News Anchor said to the camera "There were no witnesses to the crime but anyone with information should contact police."

"Konata, what's wrong?" Kagami said as she approached her girlfriend.

"The girl they showed... the one that was raped and murdered... she got on the train that I was going to go on." she said with sadness in her voice "The guy who was staring at me... he murdered that girl."

"Konata..." Kagami started to say

"That could've been me! I could have been raped and murdered by that mother fu..." she started to yell before Kagami pressed her lips to her girlfriends, then parted them.

"Yes, it could have, but it wasn't." she said trying to calm Konata down.

Suddenly Konata pressed her lips on Kagami's again and pushed her tongue into her girlfriend's. They stood there in Konata's room kissing passionately, when suddenly Kagami pushed Konata onto the bed as she stroked the smaller girls blue hair. They rolled around enjoying the moment when they knocked over Kagami's suitcase and a small bag came out, but they were too wrapped up in the moment to even take notice to it.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCCKKKKYYY CHANNEEEEELLLL!<strong>

"Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator today, Akira Kogami, Minoru had ANOTHER incident! This time it was with a pair of scissors!" Akira said with an evil grin on her face "Get better soon Minoru! Too bad you couldn't be in the last episode! Anyways, this is the final episode of..."

"WHY THE HELL IS THE CAMERA RUNNING!" someone backstage shouted "WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER!"

"WHAT! WHO THE HELL TURNED THE CAMERA ON? I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS SO HARD HE'LL FEEL IT EVEN AFTER HE'S DEAD! ALSO, WHY THE HELL AIN'T I IN THIS CHAPTER! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SQWEEBS!" Akira yelled as the camera cut.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Mmm, Konata, time to get up." Kagami said to her girlfriend as she awoke.

"Aww, Kagamiiiinnn~ I wanna stay in bed with you!" the small Otaku complained, still naked from the night before.

"But we have our College Acceptances today." she said as she got dressed in her school uniform.

"Awwwww, fine, as long as if I get in the same college as Kagamin~, you'll have a fun night with me again." Konata said with her cat-grin.

"Fine, fine." Kagami said as she picked up her suitcase and noticed the paper bag she had brought to give back to Konata after Tsukasa had taken it.

"Oh, that's right, Konata, Tsukasa took this from your room a while ago and forgot to give it back to you." she said as she noticed the blank stare in Konata's eyes "Konata?"

"That's...the... Birthday...Present." she said, baffled.

"Uhh, yeah." Kagami said.

"It... was for... KYON!" Konata yelled as she ran downstairs.

"WAIT, KONATA WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST?" Kagami shouted, confused.

"You're on a diet anyways!" she said, making Kagami embarrassed.

**(A/N: Final Interruption A/N but Imagine at this part Highway to Hell playing in the background. Ok back to the chase)**

They ran outside and towards the school at a lightning fast pace that not even Misao could match. They ran past street vendors and even past Tony and Miyuki, who were just as confused as Kagami. Konata ran straight to school and even jumped over Tsukasa who was walking to school with her head down, crying. When Kagami finally caught up to Konata they were inside Mr. Kuroi's classroom.

"KYON!" Konata yelled as the guy who kept making interrupting slips, cringed at the sound of his name "I KNOW ITS YOU KYON GET OVER HERE!"

"What do you mean, Konata?" the guy said walking over to her "My name is Kyle."

"Then how come you came over when I said Kyon?" Konata said, knowing she had beaten him.

"H...h...how did you find out?" Kyon asked, giving up.

"I recognized you a couple days ago, but I couldn't remember who you were." she said, still yelling at him "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you on my Birthday, but when I came to see you, your father said that you had run away." he said as Tsukasa, Miyuki and Tony walked into the room "When I had finally caught up to where you were, I came at the wrong time. You had slapped Kagami here and had run off."

"So you were the one that had entered as we were about to leave." Kagami said

"Yeah, I was gonna talk to her either after you left or when you were leaving together but it turned out for the worst." he said

'It turned out that Kyon was a childhood friend of Konata's, her only friend in Middle School, but when she was accepted into Ryoo High, he decided to stay with his other friends. His school had let out already and he was visiting Konata to give her the good news of him getting into a really good school, Ironically the same one I was hoping to get into, Aichi University.' Kagami thought to the audience 'After a couple of minutes of Konata explaining everything that happened, from the fight to us getting together, it was time to go to my own classroom, so we all planned to meet up at lunch and give out the news of what college we were going to. Even Misao and Ayano decided to come and reveal the news too.'

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch<strong>

"Hiiragi! Thanks for inviting us!" Misao yelled as she ran over and hugged the Tsundere, only to get pushed off by Konata "Hey, what's the big deal, Shorty?"

"She's my girlfriend, back of." Konata said angrily, as Kagami remembered the shady past between the two.

"Now, now you guys, let's just see what schools we're going to." Kagami said, trying to ease the tension "On the count of three, one, tw..."

"THREE!" Misao yelled as everyone opened up their letters to look at what schools they were going to, then they started laughing.

"I don't think I've EVER heard of that happening before." Kagami said, slightly crying from so much laughter.

'None of us could believe it, but every single letter said the exact same thing. "You have been accepted into Aichi University". It was so funny that we couldn't stop laughing until it was finally time to end lunch.' Kagami thought to the audience 'We all were going to the same College, Aichi University, Tony and Kyon were both going there too, there was a mysterious girl going around hurting people, and I had to deal with 4 more years of Konata and Misao bothering me, but no matter what I knew I had Konata, and as long as I had her with me, everything would be alright. Now then, I think it's about time that I wrap this up. You most likely won't be hearing from me again like this. I was glad to have been able to tell all of you the story, of my little, blue haired, extremely cute, Runaway Otaku.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it. Runaway Otaku is now officially done! It was a good run! I'm looking forward to the After Story. This is my longest chapter SO FAR! Accually, its 4 12 times larger than the very first chapter, even though the lines add like 100 words for some, odd reason. Also Aichi University is a real college. I needed a name of a college so I just searched it up and found one I liked the name of. Now I am a character in this story! I will exaggerate things about my character, but I'll try to keep it as close to the real me as I can. I wanna thank you all for reading, I wanna thank everyone who Favorited, anyone who has an Author Alert and Story Alert for me, and I wanna thank the producers of Lucky Star for making two GREAT shows. Lucky Star and Haruhi Suzumiya, and if you haven't yet realized Konata and Haruhi have the same voice actor, in both Japanese AND English. Anyways I loved writing this story and I hope you guys loved reading it, so look forward to reading "Somebody to Love" coming out soon! Bye-Niiii!**


	11. Chapter 1: The Fight Remake

**Well, I never thought that I'd be writing on this story again! It's odd, it's like I'm taking out a movie that I haven't watched in ages, and watching it again. This is the final part of the Extravaganza, also if you noticed, no you're not crazy, and I DIDN'T make another One-Shot for today like I said I was going to, but I'm writing this ON THE DAY that I'm uploading it, if that's not behind schedule, then I don't know what is. I am a bit happy to be writing this NOW though, mostly because of the fact that a YEAR AGO TODAY, around this time, was when I was writing the first chapter of Runaway Otaku. It took about 15 minutes just to write, and it only had about 800 words in it (that's including A/N), but I'm glad to be re-writing this. Read on as I cry a bit on the inside.**

"Wha…what do you mean, no?" Konata said, surprised by her father's response to what she had just said, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"When I say no I mean NO!" yelled Sojiro who was obviously drunk. He had been trying to get a promotion in his Photo Journalism job, but when he got the news back, it wasn't as well as he had hoped. He had just spent the last 2 hours at a bar downtown.

"Why can't you just accept it?" Konata yelled, the tears streaming down her face.

"Do you think that your mother would allow this?" Sojiro said, as he had to grab the side table to stop from falling over. "Well? Do you?"

"She would accept me for who I AM, not who she wants me to be!" Konata said

"No! She would agree with me!" Sojiro yelled almost every word he said being slurred. "She always did agree with me!"

"My mother loved me!" she yelled in Sojiro's face "My mother wouldn't yell at me….!"

Konata didn't get to finish what she was saying, before her father's hand made contact with her check, causing her to fall to the floor, her face a deep red shade from both from the slap, and her crying.

"How dare you bring your mother into this!" Sojiro screamed, forgetting that he was the one who had brought her up in the first place.

"That's it!" Konata yelled as she ran past him, and out the doorway. "Go to hell you jerk!"

She moved down the path and through the gate, to the road where she kept on running. She nearly ran into a guy on her way out, but didn't stop to apologize, in fear of him seeing her. He recognized her, though, but by the time he realized it, she was gone.

"Fine, Go ahead and leave! Don't expect to be let back in when you come back, though!" Sojiro yelled out to her, as he slammed the door and locked it.

It was already 11:00 at night, later than she had planned to tell her father her secret, but he hadn't come back until just then, and she had to wait for him, only to be hurt. She had only brought her cell phone, and the clothes that she had on, considering that she had rushed out without even thinking about how she would eat or get a change of clothes.

A cool breeze rolled through the trees, signaling that winter was starting soon, and that snow, and cold temperatures were soon coming to Japan.

As she ran into a park nearby her house, she stopped to sit on a bench, and calm down a little bit. The realization of everything that had just happened hit her hard, but she kept strong, and thought of the best solution to the issue.

After a bit of thinking, she figured that if she called Kagami and told her what was going on, then she might be able to stay with her family for a few nights, so she took out her cell phone, and pressed 1 on her speed dial to call Kagami's cell phone.

She listened to the phone ring, before it got to her voice mail, but Konata just called back again. Finally, after trying to call her twice before, Kagami had finally answered the phone.

"What is it?" Kagami asked into the phone, a bit annoyed at having been woken up from a really good dream involving Ice Cream, Chocolate, and Tsukasa and Miyuki surfing in a fondue.

"Hey, Kagami." Konata said, trying not to sound too sad, or like she needed help. "Any chance I can come over to…"

"For the love of GOD, Konata!" Kagami yelled into the phone, cutting her off "No, I know you just want to copy that really large homework assignment for tonight."

"But, Kagami…." Konata said before getting cut off again.

"No, I may be pretty easy, and let you people copy my homework a lot, but I have to draw the line here!" she yelled "It's 11:00 at night, just go to bed, and stop playing all those stupid MMO's all night long, now good bye!"

With that, she hung up, leaving Konata there, not knowing what had just happened. After a bit of thought, Konata screamed, and threw her phone across the dark park.

"Nobody wants me!" she yelled before she heard a noise that made her heart sink.

Her phone had sailed over all the bushes, and dodged all the trees, but it landed directly into a small pond on the other side of the hill. It made some crackling and some sizzling noises when it hit the water, but after a few seconds it had died, just like Konata's hopes.

"God damn it!" she screamed "Why me? Why now?"

She then cried herself to sleep, hoping that no pervert or rapist would come across her in the night, and try anything, but the worst of her concerns, was how she was going to live on the cold, unforgiving streets.

**There you GO! I finished this in about 45 minutes and it STILL is only about 1,200 words! I guess that there was less in that first chapter than I had originally thought, and the only things I could add was more dialogue to some characters, and more description of scenery. Even THAT seems small! Oh well, it was fun! This whole 4 day thing has been fun! I've gotten so much positive feedback from the Barricade chapters, and people just seem to love the stuff. Now it's been a year since I wrote the first chapter, and I'm a bit sad now! To think that my story has only taken up about 4 months of time, while it took me a year to write it! I mean cmon! How I managed to keep It that short is beyond me (oh yeah it's called 3 months of sitting on my lazy ass not writing a chapter at all. X/) Of course Smusher managed to get a WEEK spread out to 40 chapters, so who knows. Next big update SHOULD be for my Birthday on the 30****th**** of this month! My trip to New York City was one of the presents, and I got to see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway! It was EPIC, I can't believe that they can do that in a PLAY! Well enough small talk, I gotta go to bed before I pass out in the monkey suit I'm still wearing. Night, and Happy One Year of Runaway Otaku! Bye-Niiii!**


	12. Chapter 2 Part 1: Nightmares Remake

**Welcome to my Four Day Anniversary Extravaganza! MY celebration of 3 years of being on FF.N and how do I celebrate it? By being a lazy person of course... -_- I had originally planned to upload the second to last chapter of Love is War today and then upload the last one on the 4th day, but it came to less than an hour until... the day is over... and it'd take me WAY longer than an hour or two to type up, so I'm pushing it back (Just like with everything else I ever do -_-) so I decided as a first day treat (Since I can't just go without uploading something) I would upload an update to the dream scene from the second chapter of Runaway Otaku (Which is still getting well over 300 views every month despite me having finished it almost 3 years ago,) since I really like that scene and how it ties in later on in the story. Anyways I don't have much to write, so thanks for three years of continued support everyone! **

"W..w..where am I?" Kagami asked herself, looking around the dark room she was in. The room was long and had shelves with boxes, books, and other objects on them, all of which she couldn't read or see however. Hoping to leave the creepy room she made her way over to the front of the room to where she could see a counter in front of multiple windows and a door leading outside. Despite there being a faint light coming from the windows, she couldn't see anything outside but white. As she walked, however, she noticed what sounded like faint whispers coming from all around the room.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a voice screamed in her head "WHY?" making her jump back in fright, knocking a book off of a shelf. Fishing her cellphone out of her pocket and using it as a flashlight, she realized the book was a Haruhi Suzumiya manga and the room was a store for Otaku.

As she looked down at the manga she noticed a figure walking towards her in the shadows of the back of the room. Startled, and a bit frightened, she turned her phone up towards the figure, only for it to shut off right before illuminating the figure, and no matter how many button's she pushed, the phone simply wouldn't light up again. As the figure kept walking towards Kagami, the whispers grew louder, and started to envelope the room.

After a few more steps, the figure walked out into the moonlight that was coming in from the window, and Kagami instantly recognized the figure's long blue hair.

"Konata? Oh thank God!" Kagami said in relief "I'm glad it wasn't some stranger. Do you know what's going on...?" she started to say before trailing off, getting a better look at the girl. She was definitely Konata, but her clothes were horrible, torn to bits, and her hair was knotted and ratted. She looked like she hadn't bathed in weeks, and she looked even skinnier than she usually did.

"Why Kagami?" the small girl cried, causing Kagami to shake in fear

"Konata... whats wrong? Are you ok?" Kagami asked, wanting to back up, only her legs wouldn't cooperate, in fact, they felt glued to the floor. She tried getting her legs to move, to no avail, and when she looked up, suddenly the girl was right in front of her, mere inches away, causing Kagami to shriek.

"It hurts, Kagami, don't leave me..." Konata said, grabbing Kagami and pulling her into an embrace that gave Kagami chills, it didn't feel like the normal hugs the smaller girl gave her. It was with more sadness behind it, and almost a feeling of urgency. Though it was only a short amount of time before Kagami awoke in a cold sweat, back in her regular bedroom at the Hiiragi Household.

**And there you have it. I look back, reading my old stuff, and I realize how much has changed in my writing style and the way my characters interact. Back when I was first starting out, I had thought a thousand words was a bunch, now I can knock out a thousand words in one sitting without even thinking about it. I know this was definitely the chapter where everyone started to get into my story, and I always thought the feedback I got from that chapter was what kept me going for all these years now. Sometime in the near future, maybe after I finish Love is War, I'll go back and do a remake of Runaway Otaku and keep the old stuff up, but also have the new stuff up for a read as well. While I can't do much about the story (I kinda do wish I had changed some stuff up in the story to set up for the sequel much better or even maybe have had it end and Love is War be a completely different story) but I do think that I'd like to change up some other things I did (*ahem* Kagami's POV *ahem*) Despite that, thought, I look forward to the future of my stories, and hope I get to keep entertaining my fans, possibly even beyond FF.N. Thanks and goodnight... or good morning... or afternoon... or... noon if this is 12:00 on the dot for you... whoever you maybe...**


End file.
